The Brothers, The Bear, and Winter
by ZQ
Summary: Kink meme de-anon. A child is cursed by his cold father. A hero sets off to save a friend. A brother leaves home for a rescue. And so it was said, and so it was...
1. Why Are You So Dismal, Say?

_It is said that there was once a woman who lived in a village where the winters were long and lonely. For all of her life, she struggled against the wind and the snow. During those long months, her body froze right to her soul. When she was grown, she could stand it no longer. She declared that she would marry Winter himself, if only he would grant her reprieve from his tyranny._

_That night, there was a knock at her door. Outside stood a man who had never before been in the village. He was bundled in beautiful furs, and while he was not much taller than the woman, but there was a strong presence about him._

_The woman asked him his name and what business brought him to her home. He replied that he wished to see if she meant to keep her word. When she said that she had no idea what he was talking about, he reminded her of her promise. He asked her, if he kept her safe from his wrath, would she truly marry him?_

_And that is how the woman realized that Winter himself was at her door..._

* * *

There were once two brothers who were born on the same day, and who were so alike in appearance that it would have been impossible to tell one from the other. Yet as similar as they were in appearance, they were the opposite in personality and behavior.

Alfred, who was older by minutes, was brave and commanding. He learned from their father how to hunt, becoming very skilled at it. When he was old enough, he became a soldier and set out to fight in a battle.

Matthew, the younger brother, was quiet and clever. He helped his mother with the household chores, but what he truly loved was to solve puzzles. Whenever he had the chance, he would sit behind the kitchen stove and think of riddle after riddle. Seeing as the only people he saw were his parents, he quickly grew to lament a lack of people to solve them.

One day, a letter reached Matthew and his parents. It was from Alfred, informing them that the battle was over. He was not coming home, however. Having tasted his first bit of freedom, Alfred was determined to see a little more of the world.

Upon reading the letter, the parents were saddened but proud. They knew that Alfred was now an adult, and it was high time he set out to seek his own fortune. Matthew, however, was very worried at this. His brother surely had little money and knew no trade beyond being a soldier. How in the world would he survive? Matthew had to know! And he knew how to learn of his brother's fate. He would consult with the four wise men.

The wise men lived half a day's walk from Matthew's house. No one knew where they were from. They came from a far-off land, many years ago. They never strayed from the little hut they built at the base of the nearby mountain, but they received a number of visitors. There were weary travelers seeking shelter for the night, who found a room for the night no matter how small the hut was. There were curious pilgrims seeking spiritual enlightenment, for it was rumored that the wise men were blessed with gifts from divine beings. And there were those who came from all over seeking answers, because the four wise men seemed to always know what must be said.

Matthew only knew of the wise men what the villagers whispered. He suspected that most of them had never visited the four. At this point, he had little to lose. There was no reason to fear them, and the possibility of an answer was better than no answer at all.

When the hut was within his view, he saw a man sweeping the walkway in front of it. The man had long, black hair. When he looked at Matthew, the boy saw that he had beautiful, almond-shaped eyes, unlike the eyes of anyone in the village.

"Ni hao," said the man, his voice thick with a strange accent. "Can I help you with something, young one?"

Matthew breathed deeply. "Sir, I have come from the village to seek relief from my worries. My twin brother has left home, and now is traveling alone and without money or knowledge of a trade. I fear for his safety. Please, can you tell me if he is safe?"

"With that, I can help you, aru." said the man. "I am the Scholar, and there is little in the world that happens without my knowledge. Come with me, aru."

The Scholar led Matthew to the back of the hut. There, Matthew saw a pond, a large pile of rocks, and (hanging on a tree) a fan.

Without saying a word, the Scholar knelt next to the pond. "Oh Panlong, Spirit of Water, come to me!" he chanted. "I have need of your knowledge, aru."

There were ripples in the pond, and then a figure emerged. It was a beautiful, young woman, wearing a lotus flower in her hair. Her robes were a shimmering blue, contrasting with her dark hair. "Sensei, what is it you need to know?" she asked.

"This young man's twin has gone out into the world to seek his fortune, aru. In your travels through all of the world's water, have you seen him?"

"Oh, sensei! I have! As I swam through the ocean three days ago, I saw a young man who looked exactly like the one standing here. He was sailing towards this land, talking happily to the others on the ship about his plans for adventuring."

"And was he safe at that point, aru? Was he unharmed?"

"He was safe and unharmed when I saw him, sensei."

"Very good. You may go."

As the woman returned to the pond, the Scholar turned to the pile of rocks. Once again, he knelt. "Oh Mago, Spirit of Earth, come to me! I have need of your knowledge."

There was a clattering sound, and a boy unburied himself from the rock pile, his hair and brown robes rumpled. "Sensei! Sensei! What do you need my help with?" he eagerly asked. "I know a lot, because I invented a lot of things!"

"Hush now, aru! Tell me, in your travels, have you seen the twin of the young man that stands with me, aru?"

"I have! He reached land, having been discharged from the army. I invented armies, you know! It was just two days ago, and he was traveling through a forest with trees made of gold, ivy made of silver, and flowers made of precious jewels. I invented those plants, incidentally!"

"Enough of that, aru. Was he safe and unharmed at this point?"

"He was both, sensei!"

"Very good. You may go."

"Sensei, did you know that I invented adventuring?"

"GO, ARU!"

The boy crawled back into the pile of rocks as the Scholar rubbed his forehead and turned to the fan. He took it in his hand and waved it, calling "Oh Izanami, Spirit of Wind, come to me, aru! I am in need of your knowledge!"

Upon being waved, the fan created a small whirlwind. As the whirlwind died down, a man in rich green robes appeared. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu, sensei," he said. "What is it that you need from me?"

"The twin of the young man standing here has left his family to go see the world, aru. In all of your travels, have you seen him, aru?"

"Hai, sensei, I have. When I was on my travels yesterday, I saw the twin entering a cave near the edge of the forest of gold and silver and jewels. What he was doing there, though, I can not say."

"And was he safe and unharmed at that time, aru?"

"He was, sensei."

"Very good. You may go."

The man nodded and slowly drifted apart in the breeze, as if he were nothing but sand.

The Scholar turned to Matthew. "So you now know that your brother is alive and well, aru," he said. "Does that ease your concerns?"

"I do feel a bit more calm," Matthew admitted. "Only..."

"Only what, aru? Speak your mind, please."

"I know that he was safe yesterday," said Matthew. "He is almost certainly safe today as well. But I am worried about tomorrow and the day after that, and the one after that. How am I to know that he will remain safe?"

"No one in this world will remain safe if you give it enough time, aru," said the Scholar. "Be satisfied with what you know, aru. Looking too far into the future is never wise."

But Matthew was not convinced, nor was he at ease. The Scholar was troubled, for he truly did not like to turn away visitors unhappy. "Listen, aru," he finally said. "There is one in this hut who can tell the future of your brother. Come with me, aru. I will take you to see the Oracle.

The Scholar led Matthew into the hut. The room they entered was small and dimly lit, with the only light coming in through a solitary window. Matthew stumbled against a chair as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Careful, aru!" the Scholar warned him. "You do not want to disturb the others who live here!"

"How do four of you live in this tiny place?" Matthew whispered, rubbing his leg.

"The only large home that brings happiness is a home with many people. Large walls and beautiful ornaments do not bring people together, aru."

Matthew wanted to say that it still must not be comfortable to live in such cramped quarters, but the Scholar hushed him and led the way to what had to be the only other room in the hut. Peering inside, Matthew could only just make out four beds, three of which were empty. On the fourth, though...

"Go on, aru," hissed the Scholar, gently pushing Matthew towards the fourth bed. "Ask him what you wish to know. He alone has any chance of telling what your brother's future is!"

Matthew approached the fourth bed. There was a figure lying on it, a man not much older than Matthew himself. It was difficult to make out the man's features in the scant amount of light, but Matthew could see he looked off from the people who lived in the village. His hair hung down to his shoulders, standing out against olive-toned skin. He was wearing a strange outfit, as if he had wrapped bedsheets around himself.

"Ask him!" the Scholar hissed, and Matthew realized that he had been staring at the man - the Oracle, the Scholar had called him - for the past minute.

He leaned towards the bed, uncertain as to whether or not he should try to wake the Oracle. Finally, he simply cleared his throat and began: "Sir, I come to you for relief from my worries. I have spoken with the Scholar and learned that my twin brother has been safe for the past three days. Now, I wish to know if he is fated to remain so. Do you foresee prosperity in his future? Or will he fall prey to danger?"

"It is difficult for me to see his future through the whiteness," said the Oracle. His voice was slow and sleepy. "I see tears and blood and claws and teeth. Do not worry," he added, seeing the look on Matthew's face. "I see prosperity as well. He will be safe...mostly."

"Mostly?! What do you mean 'mostly'?" asked Matthew, panicking. "Will he be dead? Hurt? Don't fall asleep!" he added, as the Oracle gave a loud yawn and began to roll over.

The Oracle glanced at the frantic man at his bedside. "Your brother may fall victim to a terrible bout of misfortune," he said. "It's all caused by a bear in the snow. If this happens, you must be the one to go save him."

"What misfortune?" cried Matthew. "What bear? When will this be? How will I save him? What else do you see? Tell me!"

His cries were in vain, however. Gentle snores rose from the Oracle, and it became clear that he would not be answering Matthew's questions. The boy shouted and shook him, but to no avail. The Oracle was either in a trance, or was a very heavy sleeper.

Disheartened, Matthew left the room. The Scholar was no longer at the door, but Matthew paid that no heed. No doubt he had gone back to sweeping the walkway or tending the yard or whatever he did with his time.

"Tashi delek, dear visitor. What is troubling you?"

There were now two new people in the room, peeling potatoes over a bucket. The last two wise men, Matthew realized. One was a lean man with tanned skin and a scarf wrapped around his head and almost all of his face. The other - the one who spoke - was a short man with a shaved head and orange robes.

"I'm sorry," said Matthew, "I fear that there is nothing to be done for me."

"Is that so? Please, let me be the judge of that. Tell me your problem."

"It is my brother," said Matthew, for the third time. "He has left our home to seek his fortune, and the Oracle has told me that he may suffer misery at the hands of a bear! I was told that I must be the one to save him if that is the case, but how can I manage that? I do not even know where he is, let alone if he will fall victim to misfortune to begin with! What am I to do? How am I to know?"

"Ah, honored guest, worry not!" said the orange-clad man. "I am the Monk, and I can help you. Have you something to offer me?"

Matthew searched his his first pocket, but there was nothing there. He reached into his second pocket and found a white handkerchief. His parents had always insisted that he and Alfred carry one at all times, in case of emergencies. As he handed his to the Monk, Matthew wondered if this was the sort of thing they had in mind.

"Giving and receiving go hand in hand," the Monk said, as he held the handkerchief, rubbing the cloth between his forefinger and thumb. "This is the rule of karma - the more you give, the more you receive in return. But it is important to remember that this does not only apply to material things. Life, love, gratitude, those things follow all the same rules. Remember that, dear guest. Hold out your hand."

Matthew obeyed, and the Monk tied the handkerchief around the boy's wrist. "As you have given to me, now I give back to you. With the handkerchief that I returned, I give to you a blessing of protection. Wind and rain and snow will not harm you, dear guest, as long as you wear this. You will find your brother again. Whether or not you will save him is up to you."

Matthew examined the handkerchief. "Many thanks for this," he said. He was about to leave the room, when the second wise man held up his hand.

"What is it?" asked Matthew, as the second wise man stood up and walked into the bedroom.

A moment later, his question was answered. The wise man returned, something clenched in his fist. He took Matthew's hand and pressed the item into it.

It was a small amulet on a chain. Even in the small amount of sunlight, it glittered like nothing Matthew had ever seen before. It was silver and was so light, Matthew almost felt as if there was nothing in his hand at all.

"Ah, the Prophet has given you a charm!" said the Monk.

"A charm? What for?"

"To know," said the Prophet. His voice was softer than Matthew expected, fluttering like a bird's wing. "When it tarnishes, you will know."

"What will I know?" asked Matthew, clutching the amulet tightly in his hand.

The Prophet gave him a look, before going back to peeling the potatoes. Matthew thanked both of the wise men and took his leave. He would check the amulet every day. He would never let it out of his sight.

After all, there was only one thing he needed to know. The amulet would tell him if the thing he feared had happened. It would tell him if his brother had fallen prey to the bear and its misfortune.

* * *

The days passed in one way and another. Matthew helped his mother with the baking and the washing. He never took the handkerchief from his wrist, and he never stopped checking the amulet. As time went on, he worried less and less about his brother.

And then, the amulet began to tarnish.

* * *

**Notes of interest:**

**- Panlong is the name of a Chinese water dragon**

**- Mago is the name of the Chinese goddess who was the start of all creation  
**

**- Izanagi was the Japanese god who begat, among many others, Amaterasu (goddess of the sun), Tsukuyomi (god of the moon), and Susanoo (god of the storms and tempests)**

**- If it's not apparent, the Monk is meant to be Tibet. Tibet really is a character from Hetalia, but he only shows up once in the webcomics  
**

**- The blessing the Monk gives Matthew is based off of a real-life Tibetan practice, in which one gives the Dhali Lama a white scarf (a _kata_) and he, in turn, blesses it and returns it  
**


	2. Ere He Rode Forth For The Strife

_As she promised, the woman married Winter. He insisted that the wedding be upon the first snowfall of the year, when his season began. The woman was fearful of how the wedding night would go, as she knew that Winter could be cruel and fierce. However, he kept his promise and did not hurt her._

_The two lived together throughout Winter's season. Winter provided well for the woman, giving her good food and warm furs and keeping her safe from his frost. All the while though, he was a cold and distant husband._

_The days passed in one way or another, and the woman soon learned that she would have a baby. Winter was pleased, and told her that if it was a girl, the woman could keep the child to raise. If it was a boy however, Winter would take it away to raise himself._

* * *

When Alfred left the battlefield, he had lost neither his arms nor his legs. He was not shot, nor was he burned by gunpowder. He killed many enemy soldiers, and for this he was proclaimed by his fellows to be a hero.

Many of the other soldiers went home to their wives and families, but Alfred was not in such a hurry. He missed his brother and his parents, but he knew that they would survive without him. He enjoyed being a hero and fighting the enemy, and he wished to do it again, even if it was just once.

And so he wrote a letter to his family and set off into the world. He traveled for a week and a day, until he saw a gleam in the distance. He went towards it and, to his amazement, beheld a beautiful forest. The bark of the trees was gold. The ivy that crept along the branches was silver. The flowers that blossomed at the roots were every jewel imaginable. Alfred stood transfixed, wanting to break off pieces of the precious metals and stones for his poor family, yet not daring to damage such a beautiful sight.

"It's lovely isn't it?"

Alfred jumped. He had been so mesmerized by the sight of the forest that he failed to notice a little cottage nearby. Standing in the doorway of the cottage was a short, blond man, the one who had just spoken.

"How did that get here?" asked Alfred.

"No one knows. It just always has been around." The man looked fondly at the sparkling trees. "It's lucky that it isn't real."

"What?" Alfred moved forward to inspect some of the plants. "It looks real to me!"

"Oh, well they aren't real jewels and gold and silver," the man explained. "We've lived here for a long time, and we saw plenty of people come to take bits and pieces to make their fortunes. They aren't real plants, but they aren't real metals or jewels either. We don't know what they are."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Oh!" The man nodded towards the forest. "Here he comes now!"

Sure enough, a figure emerged from the forest, carrying a bundle of chopped-up wood on his back. This newcomer was also blond, but unlike the first man, he was unusually tall and frowning heavily.

"Ah, Berwald!" said the shorter man, taking no note of his friend's apparent displeasure. "You found a lot of firewood today, I see."

Berwald nodded. He then glanced at Alfred, and then back at the shorter man.

"Oh," said the shorter man, scratching his head. "This is..."

"Alfred."

"Yes, Alfred. He was passing by, admiring the lovely forest."

There was silence, as Berwald stared at the soldier.

"Yes," said the shorter man. "Where are my manners? Alfred, this is Berwald. My name is Tino, and -"

"Good to meet you, Alfred," Berwald cut in. His voice was low, like thunder. "I see you already met my wife."

"Eh? Why do you keep saying that?" asked Tino, alarmed.

Alfred stared at the two strange men. Berwald stared back at him. Tino looked as if he wanted to crawl into a ditch.

Finally, Berwald grunted. "I am going to take these to the back," he said, hefting the firewood up on his shoulder.

"Um...hey! Where did you find that?" asked Alfred. "It's normal wood, isn't it? Not gold at all?"

"No, it's regular wood," said Tino, clearly seizing this new topic of conversation. "If you go deep enough into the woods, the trees aren't made of gold. I don't go in there much, but Berwald gets all of our firewood from there."

Berwald grunted and nodded.

"It sounds very mysterious," said Alfred. "I wouldn't mind having a look!"

"Oh, be careful if you do go in there!" warned Tino. "You don't want to run into the great white bear!"

Alfred, who had been turning to go into the forest, froze. "What great white bear?"

"It's been around here a few times," said Tino. "No one has been attacked by it yet, thank heavens, but it's only a matter of time! We saw it ourselves, didn't we, Berwald?"

Berwald grunted and nodded again. "I had to chase it away," he said.

"It was huge!" said Tino. "It's very worrying. I hope those girls are doing well..."

"What girls?" asked Alfred.

"Right, you wouldn't know. If you go deep enough into the forest, where the trees are regular wood and grow so close together that not even the wind can go through, there is a little house. Two sisters live there."

"All alone?" Alfred frowned. "That doesn't sound very safe!"

"They get along well enough, but with the bear so near..." Tino shook his head. "They have been fine up until now. I suppose they can manage. But Alfred, if you happen to come across them on your way through the forest, please make sure they are safe and unharmed!"

"It would not be very heroic to leave two girls on their own," said Alfred. "I certainly will!"

And he set off into the forest.

* * *

_The woman had her child shortly after Winter's season ended. Her husband was not there. As the frosts and snow left the village, he left the little house to return to his own lands._

_Much to the woman's relief, the baby was a girl. She was warm and sweet-tempered. The only sign of her unforgiving father was her snow-white hair, which she had from birth._


	3. Tis No Swan That You Set Free

For a day and a night, Alfred traveled through the forest. Finally, he came to a place where the trees were made of regular wood and grew so closely together that there was no wind or sun. Not long after, he found the little house that Tino spoke of.

It was so quiet that he wondered if the sisters were home. He was just about to try knocking on the door, when he heard a twig snapping behind him.

Thinking it was the bear, he spun around, holding his gun at the ready. Instead of facing down a large, ferocious animal though, he found himself staring at a small girl. The mud smeared on her face and hands and the tears on her dress told him that she had come from deeper in the forest. Her hair was an astonishingly light blonde, to the point where it looked white as sugar. Alarmingly, she held an axe in her hands. Even more alarmingly, she was glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled, hefting the axe up.

Alfred stared. "Do you live here?"

"Why are you staring at my house?"

"Why do you have an axe that's clearly too heavy for you?"

The two stared at each other, with tension and unanswered questions hanging between them. Alfred knew he should put away his gun, but the way that girl was looking at him was terrifying.

"Natalia! Put that away, please, and come inside!"

There was another girl, this one leaning out of the window. She was older, and her hair was such a light shade of blonde that she could only be the axe-girl's sister.

The axe-girl, Natalia, narrowed her eyes. For a brief moment, Alfred feared that she would not listen to her sister. Finally, she snorted and dropped the blade at her feet.

"Coming, Sister!" she shouted to the window-girl, and stormed inside.

"I am so sorry," said the window-girl, after the door slammed shut behind her sister. "I tell her not to wander into the forest, yet she refuses to listen. She is a good girl though, and would never hurt anyone."

"I'm sure she is," said Alfred, though he had his doubts. "You are the sisters that Tino and Berwald told me about, right?"

"You know Tino and Berwald?" the window-girl asked, beaming from ear to ear. "Such wonderful gentlemen! Such a shame, they have not been by recently. I hope they are doing well."

"They asked me to check on you," said Alfred. "They were worried that you would be in trouble. Something about a huge bear in the area, I heard. Do you know anything about it?"

The window-girl froze. Her smile widened, but when she spoke, the warmth in her words was replaced with a frosty edge. "There are many animals in these woods. There are likely many bears. I do not know of any in particular."

Alfred was not the most perceptive of adventurers, and did not notice the window-girl's change in demeanor. He gave his friendliest smile. "Well, Miss -"

"Yekaterina."

"Miss Yekaterina, if what Tino and Berwald said is true, it would be hard to mistaken this bear for something else."

"Do not be so certain," said Yekaterina. "One animal may look like another, especially if you are unfamiliar with the forest."

Alfred laughed. "Well, in that case, I should just take care of any huge, white bears I come across."

"Take...care of?"

"Right. When I came into this forest, Miss Yekaterina, I promised myself I would kill the bear to protect the innocent people living near here. Are you alright?"

Yekaterina had gone so pale that not even Alfred could fail to notice. "Sir, I do not know who you are," she began.

"My name is Alfred."

"Alfred, I beg of you to stay away from that bear! Do not seek it out! It is -"

"Oh Miss Yekaterina, don't worry about me! I'll be fine," said Alfred. He gave her one last smile and set off once again, ignoring her cries as he went. The two girls seemed to be safe for now, and he would see to it that they stayed that way. Poor Yekaterina, so scared for his well-being when fighting the bear! But he would take care of that. He would find the great white bear, and he would defeat it.

* * *

Alfred searched the forest all throughout the day, but saw no trace of the bear. As the sun set, he began to consider the idea that the animal could possibly elude him. He quickly dismissed that notion, though. He was a hero, and heroes never lost to their opponents. He would search the entire forest, if need be. He would find and kill the great white bear.

The moon was shining high above when Alfred sat for a rest. It looked as if he was nearing the edge of the woods. The trees were thinning ever so slightly, and the terrain was a bit more rocky.

Alfred was wondering what lay beyond the forest, when he heard a sound that made him freeze. It was a sound that he spent the last few years learning to recognize.

Heavy breathing.

But there was something here that was different from the enemy soldiers that Alfred had learned to detect and smoke out of hiding. This breathing was not the flighty in and out that came from a human. This was deeper. Much more steady.

And it was coming from a thick bush directly to Alfred's left.

Cradling his gun in his arms, the soldier lowered himself to the ground. He lay on his left side, so that his back was to the bush. If the bear had not attacked yet, it would probably hold off for a little longer. He just had to hide what he was doing. He didn't know if the bear had come across other hunters, but he could not risk it recognizing him preparing his gun and deciding to maul him.

His hands did not shake as he steadied the gun in his hands. His muscles tensed, as he ran through in his mind what the best course of action would be. Finally, after running through everything in his mind, he slowly sat up. He could still hear the breathing. It was still there...

In an instant, Alfred spun around, gun at the ready. He heard a roar from the bushes, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger.

There was another deafening roar, this time accompanied by a crash. Alfred stumbled backwards as the bushes were flattened. He pressed his back against a tree to steady himself, holding his gun at the ready. He had to be careful. His opponent was right there!

The great white bear was a giant, with its nose nearly level with Alfred's forehead. It was snarling and _staring_ at him with its enormous eyes - violet eyes, was that normal for bears? - but that didn't matter. It was trying to stand steady, but one leg quivered, the white fur on it steadily being stained red. Alfred's first bullet had found the mark.

He had to act fast. If he did not bring it down soon, the animal would likely be his end. Wounded though it was, the bear was far from defeated.

As Alfred took aim, the bear charged. It was hardly hindered by its injured leg as it threw itself forward at the soldier. Alfred pressed himself against the tree and grit his teeth as the bear clamped its powerful teeth around the gun. He shook and pulled to regain his weapon, gritting his teeth so that he didn't scream, couldn't scream, a hero never screamed.

With as much strength as he could muster, Alfred twisted the gun. He could not move it much, but it was enough. The gun cracked like thunder as he pulled the trigger, and the bear collapsed in a cloud of white and red. Alfred had shot the thing where its neck met its shoulder.

But even as Alfred struggled to catch his breath, he knew he could not relax. The bear was twitching on the ground, still alive. It was struggling to its feet, but it still would be on its feet soon. And judging from the snarls, it was _angry_. He had to shoot again, to finish it off. He took aim. Fired.

_Click!_

The gun was out of bullets.

Cursing himself for forgetting to reload, Alfred grabbed the ammunition pouch hanging on his belt. It was a race against time. He just needed one more bullet, one more and the bear at least would be unable to move, if not stopped entirely. One more bullet, and -

- and it was on top of him. Perhaps the sight of the weapon fueled its instincts for survival. Perhaps all it thought of was revenge. Regardless, the great white bear charged at Alfred, striking him with its full weight.

The hero did not scream, but he gasped as the wind was knocked from him. The gun was thrown from his hands and slid just out of his reach. The bear's good forepaw was on his throat, and Alfred stared the animal in the face, determined to be brave until the very end...

He waited for the claws to pierce him, the teeth to gnaw his bones, the thing's tongue to lap his blood.

It never came.

There was instead a growl, and then a great weight lifted off of Alfred. Fighting a wave of dizziness, he sat up. All he could see was the animal retreating into the bushes as quickly as it could move.

Alfred stood up, trying to make sense of it all. Why did it not kill him? It was not as if it did not have the strength to. Injured as it was, it still was far stronger than any human. So why?

He examined the bushes and saw that the leaves were coated with blood. The bear's blood. It was still heavily wounded, leaving a trail of drops and splatters of blood in its wake. If something wasn't done, it would bleed out anyway. Alfred's job would be done. He would have slain the thing.

Alfred had spent much time as a soldier, and he had killed many enemies. Never once, though, did he ever take the life of an innocent or someone begging mercy. Heroes did not do something like that. And the bear was his enemy, but it let him live. It gave him his life, when it had no reason to do so.

He began to follow the smears of blood on the ground. Perhaps one day he would kill the great white bear. But for now, he would return the favor. He would find it, and he would save it.

The trail of blood lead farther out of the forest, towards the more mountainous region. As the drops on the ground grew thicker, Alfred knew he was getting nearer.

The bear lay at the base of a cliff, near the mouth of a cave. Its eyes were closed when Alfred approached it, but he could see that it was still breathing. The wound on its leg was not bleeding so much, but blood still dripped from the gun shot at the base of its neck. If it was not bound soon, the bear would bleed out from it.

Acting quickly, Alfred tore strips of cloth from his shirt. It did not make the best bandages, but it was a material he was well-versed in using from his days as a soldier. He wished he had some water to clean the wounds, but there wasn't time right now. He could bathe the injuries after slowing the bloodflow.

Alfred gently touched the bear's neck, brushing the fur aside to better see how the bullet was lodged in. Upon feeling this, the bear's eyes fluttered open and it growled.

"Easy," said Alfred, taking out his pocket knife. It was fortunate. He had removed bullets before, and this one would be fairly simple. There would be the risk of infection, but as long as he found the proper herbs in time...

The bear began to whine and wiggle, distressed by the knife in Alfred's hand. "I told you to settle down," the soldier said, running his hand along the uninjured part of its neck. "I want to help you, but you need to stay still. This will hurt for a minute, but I'll be quick, understand?"

Whether or not it understood, the bear lay still. It shuddered briefly as the bullet was cut out, but it made no sound. As Alfred wrapped the cloth strips around the wound, he admired the animal's courage.

After binding the next, Alfred set about treating the injured leg. The bear was completely awake now, but made no attempt to resist his treatment. Alfred was glad for this. It made what he had to do next much easier.

As soon as the leg was bound, Alfred took the thickest pieces of cloth he ripped off of his shirt. The bear did not protest as he drew near with it, no doubt thinking it was for further treatment of its injuries. When it realized what was happening, it was too late. Alfred had securely bound its forepaws together, and was doing the same to the hindpaws.

The bear roared so loudly that birds scattered from the trees. It thrashed this way and that, forcing Alfred to step away. Only when it finally quieted did the soldier dare approach it.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, "But I'm not spending the night with a bear without taking precautions."

The bear snorted at this, and Alfred rolled his eyes. He then set about trying to move the animal into the cave.

Several minutes later, the flaw in this plan became evident. Huge as it was, the bear did not move easily. Alfred cursed himself for not thinking of this earlier, but he was a heroes and heroes did not admit defeat so easily. After much struggling, he got the bear inside. The entire time, the thing wore an expression that was far more smug than an animal ought to look.

It was nearly morning when Alfred and the bear finally settled into the cave. Alfred was exhausted from the fight, and was looking forward to a few hours of sleep. Them being in a rocky cave didn't matter. He slept on worse things in the past.

"Just get some rest," he told the bear. "I'll get some food and water for us in the morning."

The bear responded by turning its back on him and laying down. Alfred sighed. He supposed it was a dumb animal and had no clue about gratitude, but still! He lay down and tried not to think about it. He'd have to set out soon, and he would rather not do so delirious from having no sleep.

* * *

When Alfred awoke, there was a figure standing over him. It was tall, obscured by the darkness of the cave, but clearly a human one. Judging by the low growling coming from the form, this intruder was not friendly.

Alfred swung around, scrambling for his gun. Before he could grab it, the figure stomped a foot on it, before kicking it out of the soldier's reach. Undaunted by this development, Alfred got himself into a sitting position. If need be, he could throw himself at this person, punch him, anything to hit a weak point.

To his surprise however, the figure did not attack him. It knelt next to him and leaned close. Alfred could make out a wide face, broad shoulders, and a prominent nose. So, a man then. What was a man doing in this cave? Wouldn't he have been frightened off by the bear?

Before Alfred could give this much thought, a pair of hands was thrust into his face. The man glared at him, while twisting his wrists to show a piece of cloth binding them together, cutting into the flesh. Cloth exactly like what Alfred used to restrain the bear...

"You have a cutting tool of some sort, da?" asked the man, interrupting Alfred's thoughts. "Free me, right now."


	4. They Had Him Kidnapped On The Way

"Well?" asked the man, when Alfred gave no response.

Alfred could only stare. Where did he come from? How was he tied up in cloth from Alfred's shirt? And the cave was far too empty. Where did the bear go? How could it...it couldn't... "Who are you?" he finally choked out.

"That does not matter," said the man. "Get these off of me right now!"

"Are you going to kill me if I do?"

"I do not want to do anything to you," said the man. "I only want to be free, preferably as soon as possible."

"I suppose you don't have all day, do you?" asked Alfred, pulling out his pocket knife.

The man snorted at that, but gave no response. He knelt in silence as the cloth strips were cut. When his wrists were freed, he rubbed them gently while staring expectantly at Alfred.

"What now?" asked Alfred.

"My ankles. Free those as well."

"What? Those are tied also?"

"Do not pretend to be stupid," said the man.

"I am not pretending anything," said Alfred. He paused, as the implications of his protest sank in. "Also, I am not stupid!"

The man laughed. "You are so very funny!" he said. "But save your joking, please. I do not appreciate being shot, and I do not enjoy being tied up."

Alfred felt himself paling. "You were shot? Where? When? Was it very long ago? Were you bandaged? I can help, if you need -"

"What did I say about being stupid?"

"How is it stupid to be worried?" Alfred asked frantically. "You just told me that so casually, and now I want to help and -"

Without saying a word, the man grabbed one of Alfred's wrists in his left hand. He pulled the soldier's arm forward, until Alfred was touching the man's right arm. Alfred was about to ask what the point of that all was, when his fingers brushed against something.

Another of his cloth strips. It was tied in the same place the bear had been shot.

"Do you understand now?" asked the man.

Trying not to panic, Alfred reached for the man's neck. He ran his hand along until he found it. The second cloth bandage. He could feel the dried blood staining it.

"You really are..." gasped Alfred.

"How very perceptive you are."

"How...?"

The man sat on the ground and indicated to his ankles. "Unbind me, and then I will answer your questions," he said.

Both men were silent as the remaining bindings were cut. Alfred expected the man to run from the cave as soon as he was unrestrained. Instead, he leaned against one of the cave walls.

"Are you too hurt to leave?" asked Alfred. It did not seem likely given that the injuries hadn't slowed the man down yet, but why else would he not leave?

"Nyet. It is daylight."

"And?"

"The sun is shining through the trees."

"And?"

"At my home, the trees grew close enough together that I did not have to worry about that."

"Why are you worrying about that now?"

"I can not go out into daylight. I can not be seen."

"And why is that?"

The man looked at Alfred. Even with it too dark to make out his face entirely, the soldier could tell he was receiving a glare.

"Alright, fine," said Alfred, when there was no other response. "Could you at least tell me your name?"

Again, there was no response from the man. This time, he chose to look at the floor of the cave.

Alfred sighed. This would be a long day. He lurched to his feet, gun at hand. The man abruptly turned to stare at him. "I won't be gone for long," Alfred said. "I need to get some water to clean your injuries, though. I also need to find some things so that fever won't set in."

The man snorted. "Take care not to get lost."

"I know you think I'm stupid, but I've dealt with this sort of thing before. I was a soldier not so long ago."

"That makes you doubly stupid," said the man. "But never mind me. Go."

Alfred went. He spent most of the day searching for the water and herbs he needed, and he grumbled about strange, rude people the entire time.

When he returned with the supplies, it was nearing nightfall. Alfred made the journey back surprisingly quickly. He realized that he wanted to find the man before the sun set. Was the man going to turn into a bear again? How did it work? Would such a change make his injuries worse? He had better treat the wounds before that happened, hadn't he?

Alfred burst into the cave. "I found everything!" he shouted. When there was no reply, "Hey, where are you...mister? ...Sir? Strange man? Are you still here?"

"Da, I am here."

The man had been curled up in the darkest part of the cave. Judging by the slow, warbling tone of his voice, he had just woken up.

Alfred fought his desire to thank God, and instead made his way over. "Move a little closer to the light, please," he said, managing to catch hold of the man's shoulder.

"Nyet," said the man. "I am going nowhere near there."

"Just a little closer," said Alfred. "It's going to be completely dark soon anyway, and I can't change your bandages without seeing."

"I can change my bandages on my own. Hand me some new ones."

Alfred was about to protest this, but decided that it didn't matter. The man had clearly been living in the woods for some time, and had to know how to treat wounds by himself. Besides, what did it matter who did the job? Why should Alfred care?

"Give me a moment," said Alfred, taking off his shirt. He began to tear more strips from it.

"At this rate, you will have no shirt left at all."

"Doesn't matter," Alfred said, as he pulled the remains of the shirt back on. He handed the newly-made bandages to the man, along with the water and herbs. "Heroes aren't bothered by the cold. Wash the places you were shot, and chew the herbs, will you?"

"You think you are a hero?" asked the man, as he let the water run over his injured arm.

"I know I am!"

The man laughed, but said nothing more as he finished washing and rebandaging his arm. He remained silent as he tended to his neck wound and began to chew on the herbs that Alfred gave him.

Finally, "It is Ivan."

"Sorry?"

"Ivan," said the man, his voice thick from the plants in his mouth. "That is my name."

"Ivan," said Alfred, trying it out. "It's a good name."

"I thought it was time you knew. You looked so very silly, trying to call for me without knowing my name."

* * *

As the sun began to set, Ivan moved farther towards the back of the cave. That deep in the shadows, Alfred could hardly see him.

"Will you be alright?" Alfred asked. "I mean, are you going to -"

"This has been happening to me for many years," said Ivan. "I am fine."

"But with the injuries?"

"I changed back with no trouble. It will not kill me."

"I see," said Alfred. All was silent, and he wondered if Ivan had changed yet or not. "I'm sorry I shot you," he blurted out. He had no idea why he had to say it _now_, but it was very important he did. "I didn't know you were a human. How could I have?"

Ivan snorted and shifted, letting Alfred see that he was still human. For now. "What is your name?"

"Alfred."

"Alfred," he said, trying the name out with his deep voice. "Does it matter so much, Alfred? Is it that much better to kill an animal that was minding its own business? I never hurt anyone as a human or a bear."

"You attacked me."

"After you pointed a gun at me, da. I think you would have done the same, had it been you being shot at."

Before Alfred could reply, there was a scraping sound. Alfred could just make out Ivan kneeling on the ground, falling to his hands and knees, breathing heavily, staying strong. He did not cry out as he changed, and Alfred wondered what it was like. Was Ivan so strong when he was younger? When was he able to hold back his screams?

* * *

Ivan did not leave the cave that night, nor the next night, nor the night after that. Alfred thought that he was waiting for his injuries to heal, but the wounds in his neck and arm grew smaller, and he still showed no desire to leave.

"Aren't you going to leave?" asked Alfred, after Ivan discarded the bandages for good.

"It is daytime."

"Right," said Alfred. "You're afraid of the light. I understand that. Well, actually I don't, but -"

"A point to this, please," said Ivan.

"Why don't you run out when it's night? You'll go outside when it's dark, won't you?"

"Maybe I do not want to go just yet," said Ivan. "Maybe it is comfortable in here."

"Comfortable?" America ran his hands along the uneven floor, coated with slime and broken rock pieces. "I think I need to find more herbs. Are you sure you didn't catch a fever?"

Ivan laughed. Echoing through the cave, it sounded a little like a roar. "Oh Alfred, you are so very funny! Tell me, why do you not leave? It is likely that we are staying for the same reason."

"Oh...well..." Alfred considered. "I suppose it's because you are here. No, wait!" he cried, feeling his face burn as Ivan laughed again. "I meant that I could not leave you here alone while you were hurt!"

"That makes sense," said Ivan, short of breath from laughing so hard. "And now I am better, so you surely are making plans of your own to leave, are you not?"

Alfred had no response to that, so he did the only thing he could think of. He changed the subject. "Will you answer me a question?"

Ivan chuckled. "For making me laugh so hard, Alfred, I will."

"How did you end up like...this?"

At this, Ivan stopped laughing. While it was impossible to see the expression on his face, fear and anger rose from him like steam. If he had not been in such a good mood so recently, Alfred suspected that he might have hit him.

Ivan turned towards the wall until Alfred thought he was never going to answer. Finally, "It was my father."

"Your father?"

"Da. He grew angry and cursed me."

Alfred blinked. He knew of many children who were beaten by their parents for misbehaving, but cursing them to turn into an animal was new. "How did he do that? Was your father a wizard?"

"I have no idea," said Ivan. "I can hardly remember him. He left when I was very little. I only know that much because I was told by Katyasha."

"Who's Katyasha?"

"My sister."

"Oh." A thought occurred to Alfred. "Does she live in this forest too?"

"Da, she does."

"I saw her when I went through the forest, a few days ago."

"Was this when you were going to kill me?" asked Ivan, wryly.

"Erm, yes. She tried to stop me, though I didn't know why at the time." Alfred grinned. "She told me her name was 'Yekaterina' though."

"'Katyasha' is her nickname from childhood."

"Oh, I see."

Ivan sighed. "I have not seen my Katyasha for so long, nor my Natalia. I miss my sisters so very much! I am glad they are doing well on their own. I used to look after them, but now..."

"I think Natalia is doing a fine job keeping herself and Katyasha safe," said Alfred. "When you lived with your sisters, did she often carry around a large axe?"

"An axe?" Ivan wrinkled his brow. "No, she never carried an axe before. I believe she took to gathering wood for the stove after I left. She is a strong girl to carry such a thing. Even I had difficulty lifting it, once upon a time."

Alfred laughed. "When I lived at home, I had to do all of the chores that involved heavy lifting. My brother and I are twins, but I was always a little stronger than he was."

"Twins? Which one of you was born first?"

"I was."

"Ah," said Ivan. "So we are both older brothers, da?"

"I guess we are."

* * *

Alfred had to know.

He and Ivan had stayed in that cave together for many days and nights. He knew his companion's voice. He knew what he felt like. He knew his thoughts.

But he did not know what Ivan looked like. And it drove him mad.

Alfred asked Ivan about his appearance several times. The only response he ever received though, was "I look like what I look like." Either Ivan enjoyed teasing Alfred too much, or even he was not sure of his own appearance. In any case, the question continued to gnaw at Alfred's brain. He could not rid himself of the burning curiosity. He needed to find out the answer.

And so, he came up with a daring plan.

He hated himself for it. It was a dirty trick, something a hero should never stoop to. But it would answer his question, and it was not as if it would hurt anyone.

A voice in his head reminded him of Ivan's fear of the light and of being scene. But who was there to see him? It would only be for a moment. No one would come by.

The next morning, Alfred left the cave under the excuse of getting more water. Ivan cheerfully wished him a safe journey and to come back soon. Alfred waved back, trying not to look very guilty.

Immediately after leaving the cave, he stood behind a tree. "Ivan! Ivan, help!" he screamed. "Someone, help me!"

There was a clatter from inside of the cave. Alfred could imagine Ivan leaping to his feet. "Alfred?" Ivan called, a moment later. "Alfred, what is happening?"

"It got me!" Alfred shouted. "I - I can't get away! Help!"

"No!"

There was the sound of more movement, this time closer to the mouth of the cave. Peeking around the tree, Alfred could see that Ivan wasn't out in daylight yet. He was close, though. There was no going back. Alfred closed his eyes and screamed.

At the cave's entrance, Ivan gave a shout like a battle cry and burst outside. Hearing this, Alfred swung around the tree. Upon coming face to face with one another, the two men froze.

Ivan was as tall and powerfully-built as a human as he was as a bear. His hair was the same snow-white as the fur he wore at night and the hair of his sisters. His eyes were the shade of violet as when he was a bear. Looking into them, Alfred saw the same fear and desperation as the first time they met, when the soldier had recently put a bullet in his leg.

"Alfred, what happened? Where is the danger?" asked Ivan.

"I...oh god," Alfred stammered. "I'm sorry, I had to see you!"

Ivan's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He grabbed Alfred by the shoulders. "Bozhe moi, Alfred! This is -"

Before Ivan could say a word, a powerful wind struck the two of them. They were torn apart and thrown to the ground.

"Alfred, listen to me!" shouted Ivan, as the soldier struggled to his feet. "There is nothing to be done!"

"What's happening?" asked Alfred. "How did a storm start up so quickly?"

The wind was ferocious now, biting at their skin. The air was thick with snow, so thick that Alfred could hardly see. He reached for Ivan, only to be blow back again.

"It is no storm! Father has found me!"

"Who in God's name is your father?"

The wind and snow was too much now. Alfred was crawling, but it was no good. Through the whiteness, he could only make out Ivan, who was smiling sadly.

"General Winter," said Ivan. "He has found me, and now I go back to him. Goodbye, Alfred. I shall miss you."

"Ivan, you're not going anywhere!" screamed Alfred. "It's just a storm! We'll get back in the cave, and we'll be fine! Ivan! IVAN!"

But through the raging snow, Alfred saw a figure approaching. As it drew nearer, he could see that it was a young man with dark hair that spilled to his shoulders. As Alfred screamed in protest, the strange man grabbed Ivan by the arm and pulled him away. Though the man was much smaller than Ivan, both vanished into the storm.

The tempest died down not long after, leaving Alfred completely alone.


	5. The Royal Sire Raged In Furious Ire

Alfred set off in the direction that Ivan had been taken, not stopping for food or rest until he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. The weather became colder and colder. The wind bit at his skin and stabbed at his lungs. The snow piled on the ground grew higher and higher, slowing his progress. He paid no mind to any of this.

After traveling for a week and a day, he found himself in a village covered almost entirely in snow. At any other time, Alfred might have been amazed at how the villagers went about their lives, not bothered at all by the intense weather. Now though, he was too intent on finding Ivan.

Unfortunately, that was becoming increasingly difficult. For all he knew, the person that stole Ivan away changed directions at some point. How could he know if he was still going the right way? Did anyone know about Ivan's father, General Winter? Could he ask Ivan's sisters? Perhaps -

"Hey, traveler! You look, like, kind of lost, yeah?"

A strange-looking villager was leaning in close to Alfred, as if he were the most interesting thing the villager had ever seen. Given that the villager had his hair tied back with a ribbon and appeared to be wearing a girl's blouse under his cloak, that must have been saying something.

"Why are you, like, so down?" the man said, poking Alfred on the forehead. "You, like, get drunk and forget where you are?"

"I'm not drunk!" Alfred insisted. "I'm trying to find a friend, but I have no idea if I'm even going in the right direction!"

"Man, I hear you," said the strange man. "I'm looking for my own friend. It's totally -"

"Do you know where General Winter lives?" Alfred blurted out.

"Do I...what?"

The stranger stared at Alfred as if he'd grown another head. Alfred mentally groaned. Served him right for asking such a strange question. Of course this person didn't know where General Winter lived. Why in the world would he know?

And then, the stranger's face split into a giant grin. "Of course I know!"

"That's...what? Really?" Alfred stammered, trying to regain his heroic composure. "Where?"

"Like, just keep going north for three more weeks, and then climb the mountain that you find. He's pretty far up there, but you can get to him! I've heard the General doesn't have any guards or anything, because he figures no one's stupid enough to try to storm his place."

"Right," said Alfred, missing the implications of the last statement entirely. "Thank you!"

"No problem at all. I was lucky enough to find out because I, like, was heading off to find my own -"

"Goodbye!" shouted Alfred, as he ran north and left the stranger behind.

* * *

Alfred made the journey to the mountain in only one week. He climbed as quickly as he could, until he found a castle nestled amongst the craggy cliffs and ridges. Even without the stranger's directions, he knew it had to be the right one. The castle was made of a strange, white stone, nothing like the rocks that made the mountain. It was beautiful, but cold to the touch, even for being high on a mountain.

He threw himself at the doors of General Winter's castle. He pounded on the doors, screaming for everyone inside to open up and let him in, in, in!

And then, to his surprise, the door opened.

Standing there, trembling like a leaf, was a young boy. He was dressed in a simple uniform, which surely provided little warmth. That must be the reason for the shaking.

"Will you let me in?" asked Alfred, without preamble.

"Sir," said the boy, "General Winter has heard your request. He has agreed to take you as a guest and allow you to stay for as long as you wish."

"I accept," said Alfred. Ivan was somewhere in there, and he would find and rescue him. That was what heroes did.

"Right this way," said the boy. "I will take you to your room."

The General's castle was large. There were corridors that lead this way and that, lined with bizarre masks and portraits of unknown men and women. The walls and floors sparkled, and Alfred quickly realized that they were coated in ice. He planted his feet firmly as he followed the boy through the maze of hallways. Heroes did not slip and fall during rescues.

The boy did not speak to Alfred for the entire walk. He did not seem the least bit disturbed by the ice on the walls or of the frost coating the ornaments. He walked quickly across the slippery floor, leaving Alfred to struggle to keep up. The hallways were dimly lit, with no torches or lanterns. If he fell behind, the soldier feared that he would be doomed to wander the endless hallways forever.

Alfred planned to slip out as soon as he was left alone in his room. The boy had been the only servant he'd seen, so he surely could search for Ivan unimpeded. This plan was quickly foiled when he was led to the bedroom. The boy politely (albeit fearfully) took his leave, closing the door securely. Alfred waited for several minutes, and then went to leave.

The door was jammed.

He spent several more minutes trying to force the door open, but it was no use. He realized that the lock was frozen solid, but any attempts to break or melt it were in vain. The ice simply refroze immediately after it was removed.

Alfred screamed and swore. He clawed at the door frame. He threw a chair at the door, and watched in satisfaction as it smashed into pieces. It did nothing to free him from the room, but it let him feel better.

He finally gave up. It seemed that General Winter guessed his plan. It didn't matter, though. The General had promised that he could stay for as long as he wished. Alfred would do just that. Sooner or later, the opportunity to save Ivan would arise. He just had to keep his eyes open for it.

Presently, there was a cracking sound and the door opened. Standing there was a young man, with blonde hair and glasses. Like the young boy, he wore a uniform that was not nearly warm enough for the ice and frost everywhere. Unlike the boy, he was not shivering in the slightest.

"The General requests that you attend dinner with him," said the man.

"I'm not dressed for anything fancy," said Alfred, still angry at having been trapped.

"What you are wearing is fine. The General will understand. Come with me."

* * *

Once again, Alfred was led through twists and turns, one corridor and then another. He tried to memorize the path, but it became so jumbled in his head that he stopped trying.

After some time, they arrived in a beautiful banquet hall. It shimmered and gleamed from the ice, but was just as dark as every other room. Though there was a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling, every candle in it was frost-coated and frozen.

Though there were many chairs around the table, only two were filled. One of the occupants was the young boy, still looking terrified. He looked slightly more cheerful at the sight of the blonde man with Alfred, but continued to glance fearfully towards the head of the table. When Alfred saw who was sitting there, he understood why the boy was so frightened.

It was General Winter himself. He was dressed in splendid, white robes and furs, holding a scepter of oak. He was saying or doing nothing threatening. While he clearly was taller than anyone in the room, he was hardly so imposing while sitting down. Even so, there was something about the General that gave Alfred pause. All plans to punch him until he relinquished Ivan suddenly looked very feeble. Alfred would have to try something different.

"Hello, welcome guest."

Alfred started. He had been so lost in thoughts of rescue and escape that he failed to notice the General watching him. Winter's voice was harsh, like a gust of wind rattling through a gate, and it was all Alfred could do to keep himself from covering his ears.

The blonde man nudged Alfred. "Thank him!" he hissed.

"Erm, thank you for your hospitality...um, sir," said Alfred, trying to remember what manners he had been taught. If he was going to offend the General, he decided that he should at least wait until the third course was served.

The General chuckled, which Alfred did not find very reassuring. The boy and the blonde man relaxed marginally though, and the latter took a seat next to the former.

"Come," said the General. "Sit by my side, honored guest."

"Thank you," said Alfred awkwardly, as he took the seat immediately to the General's right. It had been very long since he had been called upon to do anything remotely formal. "Are we...are we early, sir? There seem to be very few of us here..."

"We wait only for my Snow," said the General. "He had business to attend to, which is keeping him late." He turned to the other two at the table. "You will be glad to see him, I am sure? Is that right, my Wind and my Frost?"

"It is, my General," said the blonde man.

The boy began to shake so much that Alfred feared he would fall out of his seat. "Y-y-yes! Yes sir! We a- we are!"

The General smiled, showing off far too many teeth. The boy squealed and shook even more, prompting Winter to laugh loudly. Alfred felt ill.

The entire scene was halted by the sound of approaching footsteps. A moment later, they were joined by another wearing the same uniform as the blonde and the boy. Another servant. He looked older than the other two, though he was clearly not very old himself. He had dark hair, which was pulled back now, but Alfred was sure that it normally would spill down to his shoulders...

Alfred struggled to keep his face straight. He settled instead for crumpling his napkin in his fingers. So, this was the one who took Ivan away. He must know where Alfred's friend was being kept.

"Ah, my Snow is here!" said the General, his voice booming through the room.

The servant - Snow - smiled. "I apologize for my lateness, my General. He took some time to settle down."

"He is spoiled and ungrateful," said the General.

"You did bring him here rather suddenly," murmured Snow.

The General growled, which was far more threatening than any growl of Ivan's, as a human and a bear. "Did you say something, dear Snow?"

"N-no, my General!"

"Good. Have a seat."

Snow went to sit near the other servants, but Winter stopped him. "Oh no, my dear Snow! Today is a special occasion. You shall sit next to our honored guest."

Nodding quickly, Snow hastened to obey.

"Do you like this seating arrangement?" asked General Winter, as Snow took the seat on Alfred's other side.

"I suppose so," said Alfred. What was the General doing?

"I thought you would be so happy. You could not stop staring at my Snow ever since he entered the room, you see."

Alfred could not think of anything to say to this, so he made a sound like "hrm", which seemed to appease the General.

General Winter clapped his hands, and icy figures walked into the room, carrying platters of food and jugs of wine. Wordlessly, they laid the dishes on the table and began to serve the meal.

It all looked delicious. Meat and vegetables that Alfred had never seen before were put on his plate, with a rich wine poured into his goblet. He eagerly took his fork and knife into his hands, but found that looking at the food was really all he could do. All attempts to cut the meat or spear the vegetables were met with failure. Everything was frozen solid! He tried to pick up bite-sized pieces of food with his fingers, but they were stuck to the plate. Alfred gave up on the food and tried to drink some of the wine, only to find that that was frozen into a block in his goblet. Glancing around the table, he saw everyone else eating and drinking as if nothing was wrong. He suspected that General Winter was playing a cruel joke on him.

"Ah, dear guest," said the General. "Why do you not eat? Is the food not to your liking?"

"Sir, the food is fine," said Alfred. "I just wish to let it cool a little, for I fear it will burn my mouth if I eat it now."

The General laughed, but it was a low, dangerous sound. "I am sorry that you are not enjoying it so much," he said. "I think this meal would be a little more lively if only our final guest were here. Unfortunately, he could not make it."

"Who is this guest, sir?" asked Alfred.

The General smiled wickedly. "My son, Vanya. Oh dear, is something wrong?"

His last comment was directed at Alfred, who had dropped his fork in shock. "It is nothing, sir," said Alfred. "My fingers were numb, that is all. Why is Vanya not here? I think I would like to meet him."

"The boy is sulking," said Winter. "Even though I am his father, he does not listen to me. So sad. Do not feel the need to call him 'Vanya', incidentally. I know that you are more familiar with his actual name of 'Ivan'."

Alfred managed to keep a hold on his fork this time, but it was a close thing. "Sir, I don't understand -"

"I think you do. You can stop pretending to be so ignorant. We both know that you have already met my Vanya."

"Sir, you must have me confused with someone else."

"Do not make fun of me, my guest," said General Winter. "Do you think I am as stupid as you? No, I see and hear all. My Wind and my Frost and my Snow bring me all I need to know. That is how I learned that my dear son was hiding at the edge of a forest, not far from here. That is how I saw a crazed former soldier searching for my castle as if his life depended on it. And that," he said, pushing back his chair and standing up, "is how I know why you are here. My dear guest, you are quite the daring thief!"

Alfred stood up as well, ignoring the gasps and protests of the servants. He was not nearly as imposing as the General, but it was still the principle that mattered. "I am not a thief!" he said. "I only want to rescue my friend! You have no right -"

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT IS AND IS NOT MY RIGHT!" roared the General. "VANYA IS _MINE_! EVERYONE TRIES TO KEEP HIM FROM ME!"

For one horrible moment, Alfred thought that General Winter would kill him where he stood. But then, the General breathed deeply and regained his composure. When he spoke again, his voice was calm and he was terrifying. "My dearest Nastenka tried to take Vanya from me," he said. "I had no choice but to punish her for her lies."

"That's where the curse came from," Alfred gasped out. His throat was clenching and it was difficult to talk, but he did not let it stop him. A hero didn't stammer at times like these. "You cursed him for what his mother did?"

"She turned him against me," said Winter. "I had no choice. When a boy hides from his father, what is there to do but remind him of who the more powerful one is?"

"You are evil," whispered Alfred.

"And then there is you, my guest," said Winter, as if Alfred hadn't said anything. "You hid my Vanya in that cave, and you turned him against me as well! What am I to think of that, I ask you? What?"

"I didn't turn anyone against you!" shouted Alfred, masking his fear through noise. "I didn't even know you were his father!"

"LIAR!" thundered the General. "Why else would he refuse to return to me? Why else would he remain so defiant? I asked him only to bow before me and acknowledge me as his father. Do you know what he said?"

The General leaned in close, and Alfred fought the urge to back away. "He said," whispered the General, "'The bear may bow before you, but not Ivan!'" Winter drew back and snarled in disgust. "You did that! You made him so disobedient and defiant! Well, my guest, I told him that the bear may bow, but Ivan's back will bend as well!"

"Where is he?" asked Alfred. It was all he could do to not begin shaking and crying, like the servants were. He had to stay focused. He had to find Ivan. He could not leave him alone with this insane general.

"Oh, you wish to know where he is?" asked the General. "I shall tell you, my guest. I shall tell you. Until he learns to be obedient, he shall remain a bear for all time. He gets his own little room, where he is calming down. My Snow was just tending to him, weren't you, my Snow?"

Snow sobbed and nodded. Alfred no longer felt anger at the servant for taking Ivan away. He shuddered to think of what General Winter would have done if Snow had not followed orders.

"What are you going to do, Winter?" asked Alfred, throwing away all pretenses of politeness. "You swore to keep me as a guest for as long as I wished to stay. You can't throw me out until I willingly leave."

"Yes, I did swear that, didn't I?" said the General, stroking his great beard. He grinned wolfishly. "Fear not, my guest. You may stay for as long as you like. _On my terms_!"

Before Alfred could react, Winter swung around and struck him with the scepter. With a cry, Alfred was thrown to the ground. In seconds, the soldier was back on his feet, racing towards the General. He didn't care if he ruled all of the winter's season. He would _force_ him to let Ivan go, and then -

and then, Alfred couldn't move.

His legs locked up so suddenly that he nearly fell over. He tried to brace himself against the table, only to find that his arms were frozen as well. Frozen... Alfred's eyes widened. It couldn't be that! Could it? The scepter Winter hit him with, was it...?

No.

Alfred tried to scream, but his mouth could not move. His tongue was fastened to his teeth. His lungs could no longer draw air, and his blood stilled in his veins. He saw the General smiling smugly, while the servants looked on in terror and pity. Then Alfred's eyes froze over, and he knew no more.

* * *

Many miles away, in the house Alfred grew up in, a silver amulet began to tarnish. But in the home of General Winter, Alfred had no way of knowing this. There was only the cold, freezing his heart and his lungs and keeping him as still as a statue. There he stood, with no way to escape and no way to save the day.

And so, the hero waited.

* * *

**Notes of interest: General Winter's ranting about his "dearest Nastenka" and how Ivan defies him is a reference to the film "Jack Frost" (the 1964 Soviet film, not the one with Michael Keaton or the killer snowman), which might be familiar to fans of Russian films, and/or MST3K.**


	6. Meet My Brothers At Your Gate

_When his season began anew, Winter returned to his wife. He met his daughter, but the girl fretted and fussed when he came near. Uninterested in a child that did not love him, Winter spent those months ignoring her as best he could. Both the woman and the daughter were fine with this arrangement. Once again, Winter left on the first day of spring._

_This went on for a year, and then another, and then another, and presently the woman learned that she would be having a second child. Winter once again was pleased, and reminded her of her promise to give him the child, should it be a boy._

_Winter left when his season was over, and the woman gave birth not long after. It was a boy. The woman was terrified at the thought that her merciless husband would take the baby away from her. When it was time for Winter to return, the woman gave the baby to her daughter. She ordered the daughter to hide the boy in a little cupboard in the house, so that her father will not find him._

_Upon his return, Winter asked the woman where his second child was, and whether or not it was a boy. The woman began to cry and told her husband that through some strange magic, she had given birth to neither boy nor girl, but to a bear. She told him that she had been so frightened by the sight of the animal that she drove it out into the forest, and had not seen it since..._

* * *

A week and a day saw Matthew reach the border of the forest of gold and silver. A surprising number of people knew about it, for something so mystic. It seemed that since the plants and trees were not real precious metals or stones, those mainly interested were pilgrims or curious folk who heard of the strange sight.

Far fewer were the number of people who knew what lay on the other side of the forest. The visitors had no interest in the ordinary trees that lay deeper inside, and the villagers that lived nearby found it too troublesome to search there for usable wood. Besides, there were dangerous animals that lived in that forest. Almost all of the villagers in the area told stories about the great white bear that terrified them all.

It was the stories of the bear that drove Matthew to search deeper and deeper into the forest. He remembered the Oracle's warning, and was sure that his brother was nearby. He simply had to find Alfred and bring him home, and all would be well.

The first day of searching the forest was fruitless, and the first night was uncomfortable. Matthew tried to burn some branches from the golden trees, but they crumpled and turned to ash after only seconds passed.

Shivering from the lack of fire, Matthew picked one of the jeweled flowers and examined it. The stems and petals glistened, and were cool and smooth to the touch. It was a beautiful thing, he decided, but would hardly do any good on an adventure.

Matthew was drawn from his musings by the sound of a twig snapping. In an instant, he shoved the flower in his pocket and jumped to his feet. If the great white bear had come for him, he would not be taken off guard! He leaned down and caught up a golden branch that he had not yet had a chance to try burning. He would face the bear, and he would not be unarmed. He would not -

A small, pale face peeked around a nearby tree. A moment later, a small, pale girl with strangely white hair emerged. She would have been rather adorable, Matthew thought, if she hadn't been glaring at him while carrying an alarmingly large axe.

For several seconds, the two stared at each other. Finally, Matthew decided to break the silence. "You...you're not the bear," he said, rather lamely.

The girl made a noise like "hmph", before turning on her heel and retreating into the woods.

"Wait!" called Matthew, hurrying after her. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous! Don't you know about the bea - augh!"

The girl had swung around, and was now pointing her axe at Matthew. "What is the matter with you, stupid man?" she snarled. "You bothered us once before. Was that not enough for you? Get out of here! Go home! Leave the bear alone!"

"Natalia!"

Another girl came running through the woods. She was older, but had the same white hair. She must have been the younger girl's sister, as Matthew could not image two unrelated people with such hair.

"I am so terribly sorry!" said the older girl, interrupting Matthew's thoughts. "She was supposed to stay in the house and help bake. Why didn't you?" she added, rounding on the younger sister.

"We needed wood. I went to chop some," said the girl - Natalia - sullenly.

"Our entire woodshed is completely full! What are you talking about? Go home, and put away that ridiculous axe!"

"Yes, Katsuya," said Natalia, and she set off in the direction Katsuya came from.

Matthew watched all of this, considerably surprised. He was sure that a strong-willed girl like Natalia would put up more of a fight. He turned to Katsuya to thank her, but the older girl already was speaking.

"I'm so very, very, sorry!" she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I told her to leave you alone! I don't know what came over her. She usually is such a sweet girl. She promised she wouldn't bother you again!"

"Don't trouble yourself over it," said Matthew. He wished he could offer her a handkerchief, but his only one was still tied to his wrist. Instead, he gathered some of his sleeve in his hand and reached towards her. "Excuse me," he said, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But what do you mean, she won't trouble me 'again'?"

"You are very kind," said Katsuya, looking as if she were so moved, she was going to cry again. "And I meant what I said. It was some time ago, but dear Natalia caught you stumbling around near our house. You were going to hunt the great white bear, remember?" She suddenly grabbed Matthew's wrist, looking anxious. "You didn't find it, did you? Please, tell me you did not!"

"Please be calm! Of course I did not!" said Matthew. "How could I have? I only have been in these woods for a day and a night! However," he added, realizing what might be happening, "my twin brother did pass through here some time ago. Perhaps he was the one who you saw? His name was Alfred."

"Alfred? Yes, that does sound familiar," said Katsuya, wrinkling her forehead. "He carried a gun and was determined to help my sister and I, but he didn't listen to a word we said."

"Yes, that was Alfred. Tell me, do you know where he went? "

"All I know is that he wished to kill the great white bear," said Katsuya, biting on her lip. "I do not know where he went, exactly."

"Then he may be lost!" cried Matthew. "How will I find him?"

"Perhaps it is not so bad," said Katsuya, laying her hand gently on Matthew's arm. "Why do you need to find him?"

"I have come to save my brother from some sort of danger," said Matthew. "I was given an amulet by a prophet, who told me that it would tarnish if Alfred were in need of rescuing. The amulet tarnished not so many days ago, and here I am to find him."

"Do you know the sort of danger that would befall your brother?"

"Only that it involved a bear in the snow."

Katsuya's eyes widened and her fair skin turned even paler. "Oh, that is bad, so bad," she gasped. "I haven't seen him...so it must mean that _he_ has him!"

"Who?" asked Matthew. "Who has my brother?"

"My father must have him!" moaned Katsuya. "Your brother and my brother both! They are now prisoners of General Winter!"

"General who?"

"General Winter! He is the lord of the entire winter season. All snow, all ice, all frost, all northern wind is at his command."

"And he is your father?"

"Mine, Natalia's, and my dear Vanya's," Katsuya wailed, tears beginning to spill from her eyes again. "Our mother tried to hide us from him, but if he has Vanya and your brother - no! That can not have happened!"

"What would have happened if he had taken them? Please, Katsuya, tell me!"

"He...he would have taken them to his castle! It is not so far from here, but it is very strong. None who have gone in have ever come out, unless the General wills it. And Father is a greedy man. He nearly never does."

Matthew's breath caught in his throat. Could Alfred really be a prisoner in that place? Was he really held captive by the lord of all winter? The Oracle said that his misfortune would be in the snow, but he had no way of knowing for certain.

"Katsuya," he said, "why do you think General Winter has your brother? Haven't you seen Vanya recently?"

"Will you help me?" sobbed Katsuya. "Do you promise to help me, if I tell you everything?"

Matthew had to find Alfred. He had how to get him out of a frozen castle, if that truly was where he was being held. But looking at the poor girl, he knew he couldn't abandon her. "I will help you," he said. "Tell me what you know."

"I do not see my brother every day," she said. "He left our home when we were still quite young. Natalia was only a baby. It was for our own safety, you see."

"What safety?"

"Our brother is the great white bear."

Matthew blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The tales have spread of a ferocious bear, but only one part is true. My brother turns into a giant bear every night, but is a human during the day. He has never harmed anyone. The danger was not from him, but from Father. He wants Vanya to himself, or so Mother said. He will stop at nothing to have him!"

"Why does the lord of all winter want so badly for his son to stay with him?"

Katsuya shrugged. "I do not know exactly why. I only saw Father when I was very young. Mother thought that he wanted what he saw, but didn't fully understand it. He wanted a wife, but did not understand the love borne from marriage. He wanted an heir, but did not understand the loyalty and affection found in a loving, united family. Vanya is his toy, Mother said, and nothing more."

"And as for you and Natalia?"

"Father never was very fond of me. I doubt he even knows Natalia exists. Even so, Vanya did not want to take the risk. He set off to live in the woods, so that even if Father caught him, we would remain free. Whenever he could, though, dear Vanya would visit me. Usually it would be at night, when Natalia was in bed. We agreed that it was for the best that she not know, you see. To grow up knowing that one's brother was cursed... In any case, Vanya did not abandon us."

"And you are worried, because he has not come by recently?" Matthew guessed.

"Yes! I was concerned that your brother drove him into hiding, but for weeks on end? No, Vanya would not leave us alone for that long. Something - someone - had to have taken him away. He must have been caught by Father, at long last!"

"But why do you think Alfred was captured as well?"

"If Father is involved, there most definitely was danger involving snow," said Katsuya. "In any case, Father is hardly subtle. If your brother saw him kidnapping my brother, would he stand by and do nothing?"

"...No, he would not. He would charge in and try to save the day," said Matthew, cursing his brother's heroics. He thought everything over. It still was only an idea. He didn't _know_ that Alfred was in the General's castle. But at this point, was there anything else to try?

"Fine," said Matthew. "If Alfred and your brother really were kidnapped by the General, what would we do?"

"There is only one thing we _can_ do," said Katsuya. "We must go to Father's castle and rescue them ourselves!"

* * *

Katsuya led Matthew back to her house, where they began to pack supplies. Though she promised him that she knew a shortcut to the mountains, they would still need some time to get there.

"You should wear a headscarf for the journey," said Matthew.

"Why is that?"

"Your hair is such an unusual shade. It's from your father, isn't it? If we make it into his castle, it would be best if we keep him from recognizing you for as long as possible."

"Ah, a very good idea!" said Katsuya. "Now, I know I had one here..."

"Here it is," said Natalia. She had been quietly watching them pack, not saying a word as they discussed the path to find General Winter. Now, she held a blue head scarf out to her sister. "I already have one for myself."

"Natalia," said Katsuya, "You are _not_ coming with us!"

Natalia frowned. "Yes, sister, I am."

"No, you are not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Natalia," said Matthew gently, "We just want to be sure you understand what we're -"

"You are going to save the great white bear from General Winter," snapped Natalia. "I saw how upset Sister was when she didn't see the bear, and I heard you talking about the General. I am not stupid!"

Matthew flinched under her glare, and Katsuya tried again. "Natalia, why do you even want to go so badly?" she asked.

The younger sister ignored that question, except to stubbornly repeat "I'm going with you!"

Katsuya sighed and looked at Matthew, who could only shrug. He was used to his own sibling bull-headedly storming off to do as he wished, but Natalia was hardly his sister. It wasn't his place to decide.

"Sister, I can handle myself," said Natalia. "And if you try to leave me, I'll only follow after you. Since when have you ever kept me in this house?"

"Fine," said Katsuya. "But please, Natalia, be careful! And do not bring the axe," she added, as her sister began to cover her hair with a headscarf. "It is far too heavy to carry about."


	7. Strange For You, 'Tis Not For Me

Natalia was not happy at leaving the axe, but satisfied herself by bringing the knife used to cut bread. Matthew did not feel safe watching the girl carry such a thing in her pocket, but it fit Katsuya's stipulation that everything they brought be light and easy to carry, so he said nothing.

To distract himself from Natalia, Matthew began to walk close to Katsuya. "What should we expect when we reach General Winter's castle?" he asked.

"Ice and cold," she said. "Or so I have heard. Most of what we know is the legends passed around by villagers nearby. It is said that he keeps three servants to spread his snow and his wind and his frost, but he goes through them very quickly."

"They leave his employment?"

"He grows displeased and freezes them solid, leaving them to melt or be smashed."

"...Oh."

"Yes," said Katsuya. "Father is not the kindest of people. He has no warmth in his heart, you see. That is why mother kept us from him. And that is why him having Vanya...it is such a frightening thought. He already...poor mother!"

"What did he do to your mother?" asked Matthew.

Katsuya wrung her hands and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, if it's too painful," Matthew quickly added.

"Thank you," said Katusya. "I won't, if you don't mind." And she didn't say another word.

Matthew decided that it was best if he gave Katsuya some time alone with her thoughts, so he fell into step with Natalia. The younger sister was not the most comfortable of companions, but they traveled together amicably enough, now that she had her knife out of view. For quite a while, all was quiet. The air was becoming cooler, and it felt as if they were walking in a dream world. Thus, when Matthew felt someone plucking unexpectedly on his sleeve, he nearly screamed. He whipped around to see Natalia staring intently at him.

"He's not really a bear, is he?" the girl asked softly, gripping his elbow.

"Eh?"

"The great white bear we hunt. It is really a man, is it not?"

Matthew had no idea what to say. Katsuya seemed to want to spare Natalia the pain of having a missing brother. But if the younger sister had already guessed the truth, how could he deny it?

"I have seen that bear many times," said Natalia, when Matthew gave no reply. "I have even gone into the forest to get the firewood, so I could see him even more. Never once has he attacked me. I knew what the people living around the forest said, but I never believed that the bear was dangerous. Then, several years ago, I saw my sister talking to a strange man. Neither of them knew I was watching. The man had the same violet eyes as the bear, and his hair was just as white as its fur."

"Well...that doesn't mean they're the same," said Matthew, grasping at straws.

"I thought it was coincidence for some time," said Natalia. "I knew that man must have meant something for my sister. We never have many visitors, and none that she greeted so warmly or familiarly. And when she was so upset at the fate of that bear... I just knew."

"I see," said Matthew.

"I won't say anything yet," said Natalia. "I know she thinks I don't know. I'll wait until we've rescued him." She lapsed into silence for a moment. Then, "I love him."

"Eh?!"

"I do," she said, matter-of-factly. "From the moment I saw those beautiful eyes, I knew he was the one. I have never seen a man his equal."

"You haven't seen many men at all, have you?" Matthew asked. "Perhaps you should meet some more before you make any decisions."

Natalia shook her head stubbornly. "There is something familiar about him. I know he is the prince from my dreams, like in the stories Sister tells me. We will rescue him, and I will marry him. I know it!"

"Well, you never can know for certain," said Matthew, weakly.

"I do," said Natalia, falling back into silence and leaving Matthew hoping that things would sort themselves out after the rescues were made.

* * *

The three traveled for some time, before the trees in the forest became thinner and thinner. The ground became rockier and more uneven. Even without Katsuya's assurances, Matthew knew they were nearing the mountain that General Winter lived on.

It was nearing nightfall when they heard someone calling out to them. "Hey! Like, wait up! What happened?" A moment later, a figure with long, blond hair and a very stylish traveling cloak scrambled over the rocks to meet them.

"I'm sorry, can we help you with something?" asked Matthew, taking in the stranger. It was not often that one saw a person climbing a mountain wearing a lady's shirt, with their hair tied in ribbons.

"Yeah, like, what are you doing back here?" asked the stranger. "I thought you set out here, like, weeks ago!"

"No you didn't," said Matthew, too unsettled by the stranger's appearance to remember to be polite. "We all just got here."

"But I totally met you in that village, and you were all down in the dumps 'cause you didn't know where General Winter lived."

"He must have met Alfred," said Katsuya.

Ah, that made sense. And at least they knew Alfred had gone to the General's castle. "I'm sorry," said Matthew, trying to figure out if the stranger was a man or a woman. "You must have met my twin brother Alfred, Miss...ter..."

"Just call me Feliks, broski," said the stranger. "And that totally makes sense, you know? Otherwise, I'd think you hit your head and got even stupider!"

"Yes, it sounds like you met Alfred," sighed Matthew.

"No offense, but your brother had, like, no class at all on the whole 'storm the General's castle' thing," said Feliks. "No plan at all. Now me, I've got a plan. I'm sure you do too. You look like a smart guy, yeah?"

"Erm..." Matthew was about to answer that he certainly did have a plan, but then he realized that he really didn't.

"What? You guys don't have a plan? What were you planning on doing? Knocking on the door and just hoping the General would let you wander around inside?"

Matthew glanced at Katsuya (who shrugged) and Natalia (who ignored him), before turning back to Feliks. "Well, what's your wonderful plan?"

"I'm, like, totally going to save my friend from the General. I've been getting all the gossip about the castle, so I know how to sneak in. From there, I'll just save him!"

"That sounds like just wandering around in the castle to me," said Matthew.

"Yeah, but I'm, like, not knocking on the door first. He won't know I'm in there."

"You're friend is likely frozen already," said Katsuya. "Fa - the General doesn't keep prisoners alive for very long."

"Nah, I know he's good."

"And why might that be?" asked Matthew.

"Because he works for General Winter."

"What?" asked Matthew. "He's the General's... frost? Wind? Snow?"

"Hey, you aren't as stupid as you looked!" said Feliks, clapping Matthew on the shoulder. "My friend is his snow, and his brothers are the wind and frost."

"And how did they find themselves in that position?" asked Matthew, removing Felik's hand from his shoulder.

"He's been working there for a few years," Feliks explained. "We grew up in the same village, yeah? He and his brothers never had enough food or anything. So when word spread that the General froze his last three servants, they decided to go to his castle and volunteer. My friend said that, like, any job was better than starving. But everyone knew that was, like, bull. I think even he and his brothers knew. They just made up their minds. Everyone at home decided to let them freeze or die or whatever, but I totally saved up supplies and gathered info. Now, I'm saving those three!"

"It will not be so easy," warned Katsuya. "The General doesn't just let his servants walk away. Mo - someone told me that he keeps chains on them at all times. The chains are difficult to see, but they are always there."

"Pfft, I have that worked out," laughed Feliks, indicating to a sword at his waist.

"No," said Katsuya, "that won't work. Did you think it would be that easy? The chains are magic."

"Then how do we, like, take care of this?"

Katsuya furrowed her brow for a moment. Matthew could see her searching through old memories, from when she lived with her strange father. "There are two items he wears on his belt," she said, finally. "There is a key made of lead, and there is a knife made of stone. Both are very important to him, and both are magical."

"And the key is how to break the chains? Fantastic!" Feliks grinned. "I'll just pop in, steal that, free those guys, and be on my way!"

"It's not that simple," she said. "The General doesn't give up what is his easily. He is frozen to the core."

"Aw, that's easy!" said Feliks. "I know how to get stuff from him. word has it that the General is hella bored all the time. He thinks he knows everything." Feliks grinned. "Like, what a stupid assumption, right? But if you, you know, tell him some stuff he doesn't know, he gives you something in return."

"That doesn't mean you can use it," Katsuya said. "Anyone who touches him, even if it's only his clothes, is turned to ice. He gives you what you ask for, but does not let it do you any good."

For the first time, Feliks looked uncertain. "Well...I'll just, like, deal with that as it comes, I guess."

"No," said Matthew. "Let us deal with it." An idea was starting to form in his head. A wild idea which very well could be insane, but it was an idea none the less...

"Really? Oh, awesome!" Feliks clapped his hands, bravado restored. "What is it?"

"Leave it to us to get the key and the knife. You stay hidden for as long as you can, but keep us in sight. When we give the signal, run out and help us."

"I can totally do that!" cried Feliks. "What's the signal? Oh, I know! What about 'Feliks, like, come to my aid!'"

"That's...good enough."

"Like, perfect! So we're all set!" said Feliks. "I'll, like, see you there!" And before anyone could say a word, he clapped Matthew on the shoulder, kissed Katsuya's hand, nodded at Natalia (the look she shot at him likely deterred him from any kissing), and ran off.

"He certainly is energetic," muttered Matthew, as Feliks crashed off through the mountainous terrain.

"Matthew!" said Katsuya. "What did you mean that you'd get the key and knife? You'll freeze too!"

"No, it will be fine," he said. "I have a plan, and if it works, it should help us have a fighting chance to save everyone."

Katsuya looked worried, but nodded. "I see. Tell us your plan while we continue walking. We have much time to make up."

And so, Matthew did. Katsuya and Natalia too it all in, agreeing and disagreeing and adding their own thoughts. And so, when the group reached the doors of General Winter's castle, they were as ready as they could be.


	8. Such, Forsooth, The Tsar's Decree

_A year passed, and then another, and then another. When the woman knew that Winter would return to her, she hid her son away in the cupboard. She warned him to stay very quiet, or his father would take him away. The boy loved his mother very much, and did what she told him._

_One evening, when Winter was with his wife, the boy fell asleep in the cupboard and unwittingly began to snore. Hearing this, Winter asked what the sound was. The woman assured him that it was nothing more than a bear growing outside._

_As the sun rose, the boy awoke from a nightmare. Frightened, he forgot his mother's warning and cried out. Hearing this, Winter did not bother to question the woman. He found the cupboard and the source of the sound. As the woman tried to stop him, he threw open the cupboard door and saw the boy. The child looked so much like his father that it was impossible to lie about who he was._

* * *

The three rescuers stood at the doors, the mountains still echoing from their knocking. Before the sound faded away, the door creaked open and they were greeted by a tiny fellow. There was a thin layer of frost coating his uniform and his otherwise dark hair. Of course, he must be Winter's Frost.

Frost shook as he beheld the three. "General Winter has heard your knocking, and offers you shelter for as long as you wish." He paused and peered at Matthew. "Have I seen you before?"

Matthew had already buried the lower half of his face into the collar of his coat, but drew it tighter around him at the child's remark. It was Natalia's idea that he do this, as she pointed out that both she and Feliks mistook Matthew for his brother. If they were to have any hope of fooling the General, it would be wise to stay as unknown as possible. "I have never been here before," said Matthew, speaking the truth. "I am a weary traveler by the name of Matvey." He was pleased that after enough practice, the foreign name rolled well from his tongue. It had been Katsuya's idea for him to give his name in her language, as she pointed out that Alfred may have told the General Matthew's name.

"I - I see!" squeaked Frost. "And the others?"

"These are my companions on my journey," said Matthew. "This is Irunya -" (Katsuya gave a little bow) "- and Natasha" (Natalia glared, and Frost looked more frightened than ever).

"We-welcome!" stammered Frost. "Please, come in! I shall show you to your rooms, so you may relax before the General will meet you!"

"Thank you very much," said Matthew. "We can not wait to meet your general."

The three were lead through the maze of corridors, to be imprisoned in their bedrooms until it was time for dinner. They were quickly split up. Frost, though terrified, lead Natalia in one direction. A blond servant lead Katsuya off in another. Matthew was left with a dark-haired servant, who took him to a luxurious, though cold, room.

"I hope you will be comfortable," said the servant. "If there is anything you need, please let me know."

As the servant moved, there were faint clinks and jingles. It took Matthew a moment to locate the source of the noises, but then he saw the chains. Clear as ice, they were fixed around the man's wrists and ankles. A single ice chain bound all of them together and snaked out of the room and down the corridor. No doubt it was held by Winter, stretching and twisting to allow the servant and his brothers to go as far as ordered, but no more. The chains were not so taunt movement was impossible, but the message was clear - any freedom was but an illusion.

"I have one question," said Matthew. "What is your name? I wish to thank you properly for your services."

The servant smiled, which did not quite mask his fear. "I am the General's Snow. Now, if you don't mind, General Winter does not like us conversing with our guests."

Matthew ignored the end of that sentence and shook his head. "I meant what is your real name? Your birth name? I know you were not always Snow."

Snow's eyes widened. "How do you -?" He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. "Do not concern yourself with that, sir," he said, trying to give another smile as he began to back out of the room and close the door. "The name of Snow is all that matters here. No one knows me by any other."

"Feliks is looking for you," Matthew said.

Snow froze, his nails digging into the door.

"He misses you," Matthew continued, dropping his voice so as not to be overheard. "He remembers you and your brothers, and wants to save you."

"I...I do not know what you're talking about," whispered Snow.

"Really? Is there nothing you want me to tell this person that you know nothing about."

Snow closed his eyes rubbed them. It might have been another gesture of anxiety, except that Matthew saw that Snow's fingers were a little wet. "Just...Please tell this person - if he really is here - to leave as quickly as possible. Don't challenge the General. Just get out, please, and be safe. And that goes for you and your friends."

"We can't," said Matthew. "We are here for similar reasons."

Snow nodded. "Then may your luck be better than most who receive the General's hospitality. And," he added in a nearly inaudible voice, "My name? It is Toris."

And he closed the door.

The hours passed, and Matthew grew more and more anxious. To calm his nerves, he went over the plan in his head. Now that he was in General Winter's castle, it all seemed so pointless. There was no guarantee that it would work. The could all be frozen into statues. Ivan could be lost forever. And he still had to find Alfred, whatever state his brother was in.

Oh God, Alfred! Where was he, in this great castle? Was he hurt? Frozen? Dead? What if Matthew never found him? What if he wandered the endless hallways, until his lungs refused to draw air and his strength left him?

And then, Matthew tried to think of what Alfred would do if he were setting off to rescue someone in a similar situation. He smiled, in spite of himself. No doubt, Alfred would cry out that heroes did not give up or give in, and run off until he found the person through perseverance or luck.

Next, Matthew tried to think of what Alfred would do if _Matthew_ were a captive in the castle, with only his brother as a chance for rescue. And that was much easier to picture, because he knew that Alfred would tear the place down stone by stone, if that was what it took. He would seize any chance he got, whether or not it guaranteed success. He would never give up.

So Matthew couldn't either.

* * *

Not much later, Toris returned for Matthew. He did not say a word about their earlier conversation, but simply informed him that the General was waiting in the banquet hall and eager to receive his guests.

Moments later, Matthew found himself lead to a vast room, where a magnificent table stood, lined with countless chairs. Frost and the blond servant, who could only be Wind, sat side by side, while Katsuya and Natalia were already seated near the head of the table. The only other possible diner Matthew saw was Toris, who took a seat next to his brothers. Matthew wondered why the General kept so many empty chairs, but realized that it must be like his wife and his son - he saw the prestige and majesty of a king's table, surrounded by chairs filled with friends and family and royal guests, and longed for the same. Here was the table and there were the chairs, but Winter did not understand the significance of the guests who filled them.

At the head of the table sat General Winter himself. Matthew took in the monster, holding all inside the castle prisoners, and wanted to scream. The General was mighty. He was merciless. He would turn them all into statues and not bat an eye.

He had Alfred somewhere in the castle. Matthew did not scream. He could beat him. He _would_ beat him. He inconspicuously tugged on the handkerchief around his wrist. Winter held no power over him. The Monk had promised that. Even if he hadn't, it didn't matter. They would all escape, and they would all be free. Matthew would make certain of it.

As he drew near, the General rose to his feet. The servants did the same, their chains clattering around them. Looking carefully, Matthew could see the chains all merging into one single chain, which fixed itself to the General's belt. The same belt where a lead key and a stone knife hung...

The General spoke, driving all distractions from Matthew's head. "Beloved guest, welcome! We were worried that you were not going to join us. Such a shame, to leave us alone with our other, lovely guests!"

He beamed at Katsuya and Natalia. Katsuya gave a weak smile in return. Natalia looked murderous, and felt for something in her pocket. Matthew hoped very much that she would not draw the knife before it was needed.

"Great General, you honor us with such magnificence," said Matthew. "Truly, yours is a castle unrivaled in strength or beauty."

"Thank you, thank you, dear guest!" boomed the General. "Come, have a seat! I have saved you a place of honor, at my right side."

Matthew took the seat. Next to the man who seemed a giant, he felt himself begin to shake. He forced himself to stare straight ahead. The last thing he wanted was for the General to get suspicious.

Under the table, he felt someone take his hand and squeeze it. Katsuya did not look at Matthew, but he knew that they were feeling the same terror. Matthew wondered if she was squeezing Natalia's hand, at her other side. He hoped so, though he doubted the younger sister dealt with her fear like they did. He gently squeezed Katsuya's hand back, and he saw her lips lift into the faintest of smiles.

"At last!" cried the General, sitting once again. "We may partake in our supper. Let everyone eat their fill! Let no throat be parched! Please, everyone enjoy!"


	9. He Gazed On And Recognized Her

_Winter was furious. He howled like the wind, clawing and screaming at everyone nearby. Finally, he turned to the woman. She had defied him by denying him his son, he said. She had lied to him. He refused to suffer the insult of having a liar for a wife, so he made her story true. During the night, she had said that her son was a bear. And so it would be, until his son was at his side for good, or Winter split the boy from neck to navel._

_That night, Winter left. Before going, he gave the woman one final chance. He would return to the village for his next season. If she gave him their son at that time, he would free the child of his curse and raise him in great splendor. If she did not, she ought to expect no reprieve from him that season or any other._

_The next day, the woman gave birth to her third child with Winter, another girl. The child could laugh and cry and love like her mother and siblings, but there were times when she was quiet and cold. At those times, her family wondered if her father had passed some of his untamable nature on when he conceived of her._

* * *

The food and drink was served without further ado. Matthew poked at meat on his plate, but was unable to pierce it with his fork. It did not matter. He was so distracted with thoughts of his plan, that he could not properly focus on eating.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Katsuya eating steadily. He frowned and tried to quietly scrape some vegetables off of his plate. They did not move. Everything he had been served had frozen in place.

He leaned forward, pretending to try to eat something, and stole a glance at Natalia. She too was having no problems with her meal. Why only him then? Did Winter suspect something?

Matthew glanced at the General, only to see that he too was watching Katsuya and Natalia. His forehead was wrinkled and his lips were pursed. So, this was a puzzle for General Winter as well? Was the food supposed to be enchanted for all three of them? Then, for the girls to not be affected, that must mean...

Matthew smiled. He was beginning to feel much more hopeful about the plan.

"My dear Matvey, what are you thinking of?" asked the General. "You look happy about something. By all means, share what is causing you such joy."

"It is nothing, great general," said Matthew. "I only am in awe of such delicious food."

"And yet, you eat so little of it! Is something the matter with it?"

Wind glanced up, his eyebrows drawing together in dismay. Frost looked as if he were about to cry. Snow gripped his fork and knife until his knuckles turned white.

"Nothing is wrong with it, gracious host. It is so delicious, I wish to eat slowly and savor it."

All was quite for a moment, save for the small whimpers from Frost.

"It is strange," said the General finally. "You remind me of someone, young Matvey." He smiled, but there was nothing lighthearted about his voice. "Someone I saw quite recently at this very table..."

Matthew's heart jumped as the General began to reach for his staff. Natalia gave a low growl, while Katsuya made a soft keening sound in her throat. Across the table, Snow choked on his food. Wind pounded him on the back, while Frost began to shake. Matthew felt under the table until he was able to squeeze Katsuya's hand again. It was time.

"There are many strange things that happen," said Matthew, trying not to be distracted by the servants or the staff or his own thumping heart. He had to change the subject, before the General made any connections between Matthew and Alfred. He had to get everything where he wanted it to be. "I have heard that you are interested in strange things, oh great general?"

"Indeed I am," said Winter. He still was watching Matthew and the girls with suspicion, but he took his hand away from the staff. "Do you know of any such things? I'll give you a reward, if you do."

"Great general, I know of two."

"Two?! You mean to tell me that there are two things that I would find strange?"

"I do."

"Tell me of them, by all means!"

Matthew smiled. "Great general, I understand that you have never kept flowers in your castle."

"That is true," said the General, becoming irritable at being reminded of something he could not keep. "How could I, being the Lord of all Winter?"

"I have with me a flower that will not wither in your presence," said Matthew. And he took the jeweled flower from his pocket, kept there since he first ventured into the precious forest, and held it for the General to see.

General Winter gasped at the sight of the flower. It sparkled like the ice coating his castle, but it shone with every color imaginable. As Matthew said, it did not brown and die from the cold. The colors stayed as bright and beautiful as ever.

"Give it to me," whispered Winter. The greed in his eyes was unmistakable. _It was something he could have, something he wanted. It was a false flower, but he did not care. Give it, give it, give it..._

"I shall," said Matthew, "but only if you give me something in return."

"Name it."

"My companions and I would very much like the lead key on your belt. Give it to us, and I will give you the flower."

General Winter frowned at this, for he did not like the thought of losing control over his servants' chains. Still, he decided that it was worth it. The flower was too beautiful, and it was not as if they knew what it was for. In any case, the fool would freeze as soon as he touched the General's body.

"Very well," said Winter. "You must come and take it from my belt yourself, however."

Matthew turned to Katsuya. "Irunya, please give the General the flower and take the key from him," he said.

Katsuya's hands shook, but she did as he said. She did not even look the General in the eye as she handed him the flower. She did not say a word as she took the lead key and returned to her seat.

She did not turn to ice, and relief flooded Matthew. What they suspected was true. She was of the General's bloodline, and his cold held no power over her.

General Winter stared in astonishment. "How is that possible?" he murmured.

"Is something wrong, great general?" asked Matthew.

Winter narrowed his eyes. "Usually, I am found very cold to the touch. This young lady seems to have not been bothered at all. How very odd!"

Matthew nearly choked, but quickly regained his composure. Now was not the time to be careless. One job was done. Several more remained. "There are many odd things in this world, if you take the time to notice them," he said. "Would you like to hear of the second odd thing I know of?"

"By all means," said the General, still eying Kastuya suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I was traveling in the woods, when I met a beautiful young woman," said Matthew. "She was strong-willed and spirited and could surely have any man she wished. Her heart longed for only one, but alas he was the only one she could never have."

"Intriguing," said Winter. "And why would that be?"

"Because the man she loved was her own brother."

General Winter threw back his head and laughed at this. "Her own brother? Truly? But she must have known!"

"Not at all, great general. Does that surprise you?"

"I must confess, I have never heard of such a thing before. Well done, dear guest. In return for that amusing story, I shall give you another gift. What will you have?"

"Great general," said Matthew, "I wish for nothing more than the stone knife worn on your belt."

At this, the General grew more suspicious than ever. He wondered who this strangely familiar boy was, traveling with such odd women. Why would he want the stone knife? This did not bode well...

Finally, the General decided to grant the request. After all, the knife had but one use in the hands of a mortal, and the boy had no way of knowing what it was. "Very well," he said. "You may come and take it from my belt yourself. This time, however, dear Irunya must stay where she is."

"That is fine," said Matthew. He turned to the younger sister. "Natasha, take the knife from the General's belt."

Natalia snorted and headed towards the General. As she passed Matthew's seat, she hissed at him "What a ridiculous story!"

As with the key, the General eagerly watched, expecting the girl to be frozen solid. As with the key, the girl took the object without a word or a problem.

Winter silently watched as Natalia laid claim to the knife. He made no movement to stop her as she pulled it from his belt. But as she turned to leave, without warning, he lunged forward and grabbed her!

He held her by the wrist with one hand, ignoring her as she flailed and screamed and tried to strike him. With his free hand, he seized her head scarf and pulled it off. Her white hair tumbled down, spilling past her shoulders.

"Natalia!" screamed Katsuya, forgetting or seeing no point in keeping with the false names.

"Let go of me, you monster!" shrieked Natalia.

Above their cries, the General roared like wind in a storm. "IT IS YOU! IT IS YOU! NASTENKA'S DAUGHTERS!" he bellowed. "COME TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE, BUT YOU WILL NOT! NO, YOU WILL NOT!"

Matthew wasted no time. "FELIKS, LIKE, COME TO MY AID!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. A moment later, chaos erupted in the banquet hall.

Katsuya leaped to her feet, goblet at hand. "Release my sister!" she shouted, throwing the goblet at the General with all of her might.

The goblet struck the General across the forehead. It did no damage beyond making him blink, but it was enough. While he was distracted briefly, Natalia twisted her wrist and pulled as hard as she could. She was free of her father's grip.

Matthew was on his feet as well. He had planned to run to Natalia's aid, but the sound of creaking and a flutter of movement from above put a stop to that. There was an almighty crash and cries of "LOOK OUT!" as all of the diners threw themselves away from the table. Matthew instinctively leaped backwards, slipped on the floor, and found himself flat on his back.

When he was able to stand once again, he saw shards of crystal and ice bleeding from a mangled iron frame. A metal chain spilled limply from the table, leading back to wherever it had been left to hold the chandelier up.

It was as if time had become a wave, slowly drawing back and building up to crush them all with insanity. Matthew could have sworn that everything was still for a moment, giving him a perfect time to see all that was happening.

The servants were clinging to each other, their mouths open in silent screams...

Katsuya was struggling to her feet, the lead key still in her hand...

Natalia was reaching for the knife in her pocket, her eyes boring into the General as if to decide which part of him to stab first...

Feliks was charging into the banquet hall, sword drawn, pleased with his handiwork...

The General was bellowing like some mad creature, snow and chill flying from his mouth, but there was not a sound, no not a sound...

And then, everything began to move all at once.

"Natalia!" called Matthew. "The belt! Cut it!" He knew it would be nearly impossible to unlock the chains while they were still attached to Winter, but now was their chance to solve that problem.

There was no change in Natalia's expression, and Matthew feared for a moment that she couldn't hear him over the din in the room. But then her knife swung in a perfect arc, cleanly slicing through the leather of the General's belt.

"Good!" said Matthew. "Now get away from - augh!"

"Like, so sorry!" said Feliks, as he shoved past Matthew and leaped onto the table. "Toris! Toris, it's me!" he said, stepping over the remains of the chandelier. "It's all good now!"

"Feliks, why did you come here?" cried Toris, watching wide-eyed as his friend jumped off of the table and ran to him.

"I, like wasn't going to leave you here! You're my friend!"

And Toris hugged him.

"We are still chained up!" Frost reminded them.

"I have the key," Katuya called to him, but before she could take a step towards the servants, spikes of ice sprang from the floor, walling her in.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" The General was standing on his chair, waving his arms madly. It might have been comical in other circumstances, but now, it was terrifying. Winter was throwing up a blizzard in the hall, wind tearing at the walls and snow threatening to blind them all. It would not be long before they would all be numb and helpless.

"Here!" Katsuya shouted. "Can any of you catch?"

"I can!" Wind called back. "Trust me!"

Katsuya threw the key to him. General Winter lunged at it as it arced through the air, but a violent burst of wind snatched it out of his reach. A moment later, it was in Wind's hands.

Winter howled. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU TURN YOUR POWER AGAINST ME?"

"Pull on the chains," Wind told Frost. "Get the belt over here!"

"I GAVE YOU YOUR POWER!" roared the General. "I SHALL TAKE IT AWAY!"

"Tch, who needs that?" asked Feliks. He pointed his sword at Winter. "I know plenty of people who manage just fine without it."

"Feliks, look out!" shouted Toris.

Feliks jumped aside. Seconds later, a large piece of ice fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor, exactly where Feliks had previously been standing.

"I have the belt!" said Frost.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" raged the General.

"He is so noisy," muttered Natalia, who was forced by her sister to take refuge under the table from the snow and falling ice.

Wind seized the belt. He took a moment to find where the chain was connected to it, and then pushed in the key.

The brothers held their breath. The lock gave a nearly-inaudible click. The chain began to quiver slightly.

Before their eyes, the chains melted, from their wrists to the belt. They were free.

"Yeah!" cheered Feliks. "We, like, won!"

"Not yet!" said Matthew, who had ducked under the table with the sisters. They still had to find Vanya and Alfred, and Winter's tantrums would make searching the castle very difficult.

"Oh, right. You have to find whatever it is you came for." Feliks crouched down so that he was at eye level with Matthew. "Fun stuff. What do you need to find?"

"A bear," said Katsuya.

"Ah!" said Toris. "I know who you are looking for, and I know where he is! I will take you to him!"

Matthew tried to climb out from under the table, but Natalia caught his arm in a painfully tight grip. "I shall go," she said.

Katsuya opened her mouth to protest this, but she was distracted by the sound of footsteps. Icy figures marched into the room. They were exactly like the ones who served their dinner, but they carried spears made of ice and sharpened bone.

"No time to argue. I am going," said Natalia, and she darted out from under the table.

Toris ran after her. The ice soldiers moved to block them, but he clapped his hands together and murmured a prayer of some sort under his breath. For a few moments, the General's blizzards stilled and then turned against the guards. It did not hurt them as it would a human, but it was enough of a distraction to allow the two to escape.

"This, like, looks like fun!" said Feliks, standing up and pointing his sword at the nearest ice guard. "Do you think they shatter as easily as real ice does?"

"They are stronger," said Wind, "But they are not invincible."

"But the General makes them!" squeaked Frost. "They will continue to come as he orders them to!"

"Then we'll just fight until he gets bored of sending them in," said Feliks. "Eduard, Ravis, like, time to join the battle!"

Wind and Frost nodded, and followed Feliks into the mass of ice and weapons.

Under the table, Katsuya hissed Matthew's name and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked. "We need to do something here!"

"No, you need to get out of here," she replied. "The guards are busy with those three! Use this opportunity to get out and find your brother!"

She was right. The chance to escape the room was there.

"Let's go," said Matthew.

Katsuya shook her head. "You go. I will stay here."

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"You go," she repeated. "I will help Wind, Frost, and Feliks hold off the soldiers."

Matthew wanted to protest, but he saw the determined glint in her eyes and knew it would be impossible. Katsuya was sweet, but she was also her father's daughter. When the wind set its mind on a path, it would be impossible to deter it.

The two crawled out from under the table. Out of the corner of his eye, Matthew saw Katsuya seize a chair and smash it against the nearest ice soldier. She would be fine.

Through the chaos, no one noticed Matthew slip from the banquet hall and into one of the endless corridors of the General's castle. He was free for that little bit of time, and that was enough.

It was time to find his brother.

* * *

The room Toris led Natalia to was not grand or large. There was no furniture. Instead, there was a pile of hay. A bowl lay overturned on the floor, its former contents long frozen on its edges. Most of the room, however, was filled with a massive white form. Shackled to the floor was the great white bear.

Truly, he had a room fit for a prisoner.

Natalia glared at Toris. "You have been holding him captive here?"

Toris closed his eyes and looked ill, though at the sight of the room or from his own actions, Natalia could not tell. "God help me, I did! The General's orders were clear. What kindness we could give, he has received. But I know it is not...oh God! Oh God!"

"Stop sobbing!" hissed Natalia. She seized Toris by the arm and pulled him into the room. Tears would not save the bear. They would have to look to something else.

The bear was curled up, its back towards the door. When it heard the two entering though, it lifted its head and growled.

"Be at ease," said Toris. "We are here to free you."

The bear snorted at this, and then it noticed Natalia. It whined and tried to move to her, struggling against the chains that bound it. Lead chains, powerful but with no magic. They were only an obstacle.

Natalia ran to the bear and threw her arms around its neck. "It will be over soon," she whispered. It would be. She would break this spell, and she and her love would marry and be happy forever.

The bear whined again. It looked from Toris to Natalia, before butting its head gently against her shoulder.

"She insisted," Toris said. "She came her of her own will."

Natalia wracked her mind, trying to think of a way to free her love. Every fairy tale, every story Katsuya ever told her, it all ran through her head. But she had a horrible feeling that the one tale she needed to know was the one that she never heard. To calm herself, she pulled the stone knife from her pocket and began to run her fingers along the smooth edge. That always helped her focus, and scared away anyone bothering her, besides. But something was odd. The bear could not take its eyes off of the knife. It was making noises in the back of its throat, scraping its great paws along the floor.

She held the knife out, letting the bear have a close look at it. Against the sparkle of the ice that coated the walls around them, it looked flat and dull. Lifeless and ordinary.

As lifeless as Matthew's brother, who he was desperately searching for at that very moment.

As dull as a life in the woods, chopping wood and praying for the glimpse of a man or a bear.

As ordinary as a lead key or white hair or a winter's day.

The knife was General Winter's, which he kept close to him at all times. It was on the same belt that held the key to his servants' freedom. Why should this not be the key to his favorite prisoner's freedom?

Natalia stroked the bear's neck with her free hand. "What must I do?" she asked.

The bear nudged the stone knife with his nose. He then lay on his side, giving Natalia a full view of his underbelly.

"He wants you to slit his throat," said Toris.

Natalia nearly dropped the knife. "How could you possibly tell that?" she cried.

"I have cared for him for some time. I know his language, though he uses no words. Now, he tells you to take the Stone knife and cut from the top of his throat to the end of his stomach. It is the truth, or I shall die a thousand deaths."

Hand trembling, Natalia readied the knife over the bear's throat. She grit her teeth. It would be all right. The walls around them weren't the prison, nor were the chains holding him to the floor. The prison was the bear's body he was confined to, the curse that confined him and stole him away from anyone he ever cared for, leaving him alone in the forest.

She could fix that.

"I shall free you, my darling," she whispered.

And then, she plunged the knife into his throat.

The bear was still and quiet as Natalia drew the knife downward, but his sides still rose and fell. Hot breath still seeped from his nose. He was alive all the while, as she tore the knife through his throat and down his chest.

She thought this would make her feel better, knowing that her love was surviving, but it did not. She could not stop imagining the agony the poor man must be in! Every second she was slowed by the tough skin seemed an eternity. Every time her fingers fumbled and nearly dropped the knife was a personal betrayal. A part of her screamed to stop and calm herself before continuing, but she could not do that. She would not prolong his suffering. She would not.

There was no blood, for which Natalia was very grateful. She had helped Katsuya skin the occasional deer in the past, but this was very different. Somehow, she mused as she hacked towards the stomach, she thought the sight of the bear's blood would make her too ill to continue.

Finally, oh blessed moment, she was done! She reached the end of his stomach! She withdrew the knife, and seconds later, the bear shifted. There was something very different about its moment now, however. It did not move as one form, like any living animal did. Now, the skin rippled and bunched as if someone was moving under a blanket.

Hands - human hands - reached from inside the skin. The pushed the flaps of skin aside, as a head, shoulders, torso emerged. A man crawled out from inside of the bear's body.

He was as tall and impressive as the great white bear had been, with snow-white hair and violet eyes. Natalia had seen him in the forest, and recognized him in an instant. He was her love, the prince of her dreams! She ran to him and threw her arms around him, feeling her heart race as he held her as well. She felt tears run down her face, but she did not care! "It worked, it really worked," she whispered.

And he was crying and whispering words as well! What was he saying? "My sister, my sister, my sweet little sister, Natalia..."

Natalia drew back and stared, her eyes wide. "Sister...?"

The man laughed. "Did Katsuya never tell you about your older brother, Ivan? Little sister, we have much to talk about!"

He was her brother? But he was her prince! How could that be true? She had a brother for all of those years? How was he a bear? Why did he leave? Why did the General want him?

The man...the bear... her _brother_ took her in his arms again and hugged her tight. Brother, prince, it did not matter. She had his love, and that was all that was needed.


	10. Surely God Would Not Forsake Them

_The woman refused to let her children be caught by her insane husband. She searched the woods until she found a spot where the trees grew so close together, where Winter could not get in. Though it took many days, she chopped some wood and built a house there. She then packed as much food and clothing as possible and brought her children to the house. She told them that that were to live there from then on, so that their father would never find them. She was sure that with as little interest as he showed in his daughters, Winter would not care much for the fate that befell them. He would never stop looking for their son however, so she warned the boy to never stray into daylight while in human form, lest his father find and spirit him away._

_She hugged and kissed her children, and then returned to her own house. The next day, Winter's season began. With it came the worst storm that there had ever been. The wind smashed in her windows. Snow and sleet extinguished any fire she tried to build. Her food froze to the plates, keeping her from eating._

_The storm finally died down. When three days passed without seeing her, several people in the village left to check on the woman. They found her standing in her doorway, frozen solid. There was a smile on her face of such warmth and love, which not even the frost on her skin could mar._

* * *

Matthew was running, running, running, fighting to keep upright on the slippery floor. He could hear the sound of the ice soldiers somewhere behind him. So, some had slipped past the the fight in the banquet hall. He didn't know how soon they would catch up, but it did not matter. He had to hurry

He rounded a corner and nearly collided with Natalia. She was being followed by a tall man with strangely familiar white hair...

"Vanya?" asked Matthew.

"Close enough," said the man. "You are Alfred's twin, correct? Come this way!"

"You're the first person who hasn't confused me for Alfred," commented Matthew, panting and jogging to keep in step with the siblings.

"You were far too quiet," Vanya said. "And I know that Alfred will not be out of his room. He is...well, you may see for yourself."

They came to a halt in front of a door. The knob was frozen shut, but Vanya easily twisted it open. Matthew went inside and gasped.

It was a beautiful bedroom, not unlike the one Winter kept him in before dinner. It was cold, of course, with snow and ice piled everywhere. There was one thing that certainly was not in Matthew's bedroom.

Alfred stood in the center of the room. He was poised to leap forward, his arm reaching out. His face was set into a determined mask, and Matthew could imagine him giving a battle cry as he leaped forward to fight whatever injustice was in his way.

He was frozen solid. His golden hair was frosted, and his eyes were still and glassy. Upon touching his brother's skin, Matthew was startled by how cold and smooth it was. Alfred was ice.

"What happened to him?" whispered Matthew.

"My father caught him," said Vanya, his voice unusually soft. "That is what he does to any who visit his home. He gives them a room, invites them to a meal, and then keeps them forever, or for as long as they last like this."

"How -" Matthew's throat squeezed, and he tried again. "How do we fix this."

"I do not know." Out of the corner of his eye, Matthew saw Vanya's hands curl into fists. "I wish I did, but never before...I never...Bozhe moi..."

"Brother," whispered Natalia, taking his hand in hers.

Something tickled Matthew's cheeks, and he realized that he was crying. He reached up to brush them away, and something soft hit his face. Something made of cloth. He stared at his wrist. The handkerchief the Monk gave him was still there. What had he been told, so very long ago? Giving and receiving, not only for the material?

And suddenly, he knew what to do.

Matthew stepped forward, until he was right in front of his brother. "Alfred," he whispered. This was all there was. There was no fighting outside, no ice soldiers searching for him. Vanya and Natalia were not in the room. The General did not exist.

"Alfred, it's me, Matthew. I've come for you."

He fumbled for the cloth with one hand, and managed to untie it.

"This handkerchief has the blessing of protection on it."

He tied the handkerchief around Alfred's own outstretched wrist. It was not easy. His fingers fumbled, and he was shaking slightly. He couldn't seem to stop it.

"By the laws of karma, if one gives, one receives."

There it was. The handkerchief was securely tied around Alfred. Matthew took a deep breath. This had to work. It had to.

"I give the handkerchief and its blessing to you. All I want is your return. You are all that I want Alfred...so come back to me."

His brother was cold and silent, but Matthew clung to hope. He would reach for this happy ending, like Katsuya and Natalia and Feliks did.

Gently - very gently - he put his arms around Alfred. He felt rivulets of water running down his sleeves and the front of his shirt, but he paid it no heed.

He would not let go.

The water was now running in tiny streams, growing warmer and warmer. Matthew felt water very warm running down his cheeks and neck. He drew back and smiled but said nothing, for he knew that his brother would deny crying.

(Matthew did not see why. There was nothing un-heroic about it.)

Alfred collapsed and Matthew was at his side, holding him up. A statue has no need for muscles or will to stand, and his brother only just regained his. He was learning to see, to speak, to hear, as he gazed around the room.

"Good dream," Alfred finally murmured.

"It is not a dream," said Matthew, holding his brother tightly. "Alfred, I've come to save you!"

Alfred shook his head. "No Matthew, I know that you're still with mother and father. How can you know where I am? Don't argue with me, just let me enjoy before the dream becomes a nightmare."

"There will be no more nightmares," said Vanya, speaking for the first time since Alfred was freed. "It is all over, Alfred."

Alfred noticed Vanya and seemed unable to speak. The white-haired man moved towards him, Natalia still clinging possessively to his arm, and reached for Alfred.

Alfred shrank back. "I won't take it," he said. "I will have my real Matthew, my real Ivan. I won't settle for something my restless mind made up."

"Alfred!" cried Matthew. "We are real! I have seen the four wisemen outside of our town, who told me where you were, and when to find you! I have met the sisters in the forest of gold and silver and jewels, who lead me here! I have tricked the General and escaped his soldiers and won you back! And now, my brother, you think that is all made-up? Would a dream of a brother manage all of that? Could any fantasy be as unbelievable as all of that?"

Alfred said nothing, but wove his arms around Matthew's neck. He buried his face into his brother's shoulder, not believing, but not giving up.

A crash outside ended the moment.

"Oh God," breathed Toris, looking into the hallway. "The battle has move from the banquet hall. We have to leave now, before we are completely cut off from the exit."

"Will you escape with us?" Ivan asked Alfred.

Alfred still said nothing, but did not resist as Matthew helped him out of the room and into the battle outside.

Toris immediately set off, shouting for those he loved. "Feliks! Where are you? Eduard, start blowing the guards in the southern corridor out of the way! We need to go in that direction to escape. Raivis, if you shake that much you won't be able to aim properly! Try to calm yourself!"

"S-s-sorry!" little Raivis whimpered, as he pointed a shaking hand at the nearest ice soldier. A thick layer of frost crept over its knees, wrists, and shoulders. A moment later, the frost solidified, leaving the soldier unable to move properly.

"Gotcha!" crowed Feliks, knocking the soldier over as it stood in surprise at what Raivis did. He then turned and smacked another soldier with the flat of his blade, toppling it to the floor and making it shatter. "This isn't too bad, huh?"

"Your friend seems to be enjoying himself," Katsyua commented to Toris, as she fought off a soldier with what appeared to be the broken-off leg of a chair.

Hearing her voice, Ivan gave a start and tried to get a good look through all of the forms running about. "Big sister is here?" he wondered aloud.

And as he heard her, she heard him. "Vanya!" she shrieked, running to him. "Vanya, Vanya, it is you!"

"'Vanya'?" asked Alfred, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I thought his name was Ivan..."

"It is a nickname, da?" answered Ivan, as he fought one-handedly to his older sister (Natalia still refusing to release his other arm, though she did stab any ice soldiers that came too close).

"I don't get it," said Alfred. "How do you take 'Ivan' and get -"

"We must go now!" shouted Toris. "There are getting to be too many!"

He was right. The corridor was almost completely packed with ice soldiers, with some crawling over others to catch them

"Where is the General?" asked Matthew, as the group began to run in the direction Toris pointed them at.

"He vanished in a cloud of snow and ice," said Eduard. His eyes were glazed over as he knocked all obstacles in front of them away with a powerful wind.

"I-I don't think he was very happy with us," Raivis added.

"Was there a plan on how to get far enough away from Father?" asked Ivan. "Even if we escape the castle, his reach is far. He will continue to look for us."

Matthew swore. Of course, they had forgotten that vital part of the plan!

"Hey," said Alfred.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Not you, Wind. Wind! Eduard! Can you whip something up strong enough to get us out of Winter's reach?"

"I could," said Eduard. "But outside of the castle, my powers are granted through the General's will. Once I leave his service, my powers shall vanish when I set foot outside of his immediate domain."

"And that is?"

"Roughly at the base of the mountain."

"And that's not far from that forest," Alfred pointed out.

"Of course!" cried Katsuya. "Father could not find Vanya when he hid in the middle of the forest, because his wind and snow could not get in! We can hide there as well!"

"Like, all of us? Sounds a bit crowded," Feliks pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be forever," said Alfred. "Just long enough to lose the General. We'll figure out how to get away for good after that."

Everyone agreed with this plan, except for Natalia, who asked "Why are Sister and Brother calling the General 'Father'?"

Katsuya looked to be about to cry, while apologizing over and over. Ivan began a stammered explanation of why they were the only three in the land to have hair as white as snow.

"You can talk this over later!" shouted Feliks, shoving everyone down the hall. "Right now we have to, like, MOVE!"

The soldiers of ice chased after them, but were held off by Ravis, Eduard, and Feliks. The corridors twisted this way and that, but Toris led the way and they were not lost. The hallways began to fill with shrieks and moans from an unseen source, but they continued onward. The entrance was not far, and they could not give in to the General. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

"Here it is!" called Toris, as they reached the end of the passage they were running down, which lead into the cavernous entrance room that they all had come through once upon a time. The door stood invitingly before them, with neither lock nor guard to hinder their escape. The group entered the room, and -

"Oh God," murmured Matthew, as the room temperature began to drop.

A harsh wind blew into the room, stirring a cloud of snow that blinded them all. When their vision returned, the General stood before them. Behind him was the door to their freedom. They had but to find a way around the master of the castle, with all of his wrath and coldness.

Fate, clearly, was not through toying with them.

The General ran his gaze over his children, his prisoners, his servants. "YOU CAN NOT LEAVE. YOU ARE MINE, MINE, MINE!"

"Like, I am so tired of this," said Feliks, drawing his sword.

"Feliks no!" cried Toris, grabbing his friend's arm. "He is lord and master here! You'll be killed!"

"And if you all escape, I, like, so don't care. Let go, Toris!"

"YES, COME AT ME," snarled the General. "I WILL FREEZE EVERY INCH OF YOU. I WILL LEAVE YOU TO MELT. YOU WILL SPEND MONTH UPON MONTH FEELING YOURSELF DISAPPEARING WITH NO HOPE OF ESCAPE, UNTIL YOUR SPIRIT IS CONFINED TO YOUR WATERY REMAINS."

"I escaped," said Alfred. Carefully, he pushed himself away from his brother, so that he was standing tall. He took his old gun, still hanging on his shoulder, and held it in his hands. Feeling the weight of it steadied his mind and his body, though he was forced to lean heavily on it to keep from falling. "You will not keep me, and you will not keep any of the others."

The General grinned like a wild animal. "YOU HAVE LEARNED NOTHING."

"That may or may not be true, but that does not matter. Move, or I will fire and melt your ice-ridden heart."

"FOOL," laughed the General. "DO YOU THINK I KNOW SO LITTLE OF THE WAYS OF HUMANS? AFTER BEING SHEATHED IN ICE, HOW WELL CAN YOU AIM? CAN YOU EVEN HOLD IT PROPERLY?

"We shall see," said Alfred. His voice did not shake, even as he was forced to kneel to conserve strength.

The only response was a terrible laugh. "MY DEAR VISITOR," Winter said, stretching out his hand towards the soldier, "IT IS BACK TO THE GUEST ROOM WITH YOU."

But two hands clasped around his outstretched wrist, keeping him from Alfred. It was not enough to completely stop the General, and he could have broken the grip if he had wanted to. But the sheer audacity of the act stunned him. After everything that had happened through the evening, for one to _dare_ to touch him! To keep his prize from him!

"Nyet," said a deep voice, the hint of a growl behind the cheer. "I am afraid, Father, that I will not be allowing that."

The General narrowed his eyes. "VANYA YOU NAUGHTY BOY, KEEP OUT OF THIS!"

"I can not, Father. And do not call me by that name. Only those I love may do that."

"VANYA...IVAN..." said Winter, his voice dropping to a deadly whisper, "STEP BACK AND LET ME HAVE WHAT IS MINE, OR I WILL PUNISH YOU."

Ivan smiled and tightened his grip. "You did that already, Father. Or was turning me into a bear meant to be a reward? And I do believe that Alfred is _not_ yours, any more than I or Katsuya or Natalia are."

"BE SILENT!"

"You say Alfred does not learn, but it is strange. _You_ never learned people were not your toys to lock up, though Mother tried her hardest to teach you!"

General Winter screamed. "UNGRATEFUL CHILD! I GAVE YOU YOUR STRENGTH! I GAVE YOU YOUR _LIFE_!"

"That you did, Father. Now, you will stand aside. Stand aside now, _or I will turn all of my strength and life against you_!

Winter roared like the fiercest storm. He grabbed his son by the shoulder and pulled Ivan towards him.

Ivan did not attempt to break away. With the power of a great bear, he threw himself forward and struck his father in the chest. The General stumbled backwards, but did not fall. He brought up his scepter and swung it toward Ivan's head -

just as a deafening shot rent the air -

followed almost immediately by another.

The General stumbled backwards, startled by the unexpected impacts. On the floor, Alfred's limbs were shaking from the effort of lifting the gun, yet there was a spark in his eyes that no amount of imprisonment or ice could quench. He was the soldier and he was the hero. He took aim once more and fired.

His aim was off. The shot fired past the General's head and struck the lock of the door. The frozen wood began to splinter and crack, and Alfred fired once more, before he could fully realize the plan that sprang in his head.

The next shot missed Winter entirely, but that did not matter. It hit the target, where the door was already damaged. The wood shattered from the impact, destroying the lock. The door swung open.

Ivan, meanwhile, had seized the chance and attacked again, throwing the General farther back. Seeing the door now open, he did not waste a moment. Ivan turned and shouted "Wind, take us from here!"

Eduard had been trying to calm a hysterical Ravis. Upon hearing those words, however, he closed his eyes and murmured unheard spells through clenched teeth.

The wind began to tug at their sleeves and hair. It became stronger, pushing them forward as it hurried out of the door. Faster and wilder it ran, until it lost all patience and snatched the group up in their arms.

There was a cry from General Winter, but it was too late. They were thrown out of the door and down the mountain, spirited away by the gale that would take them to safety.

* * *

The wind bit their skin, but they were not harmed. The snow flew around them, but they were not blinded. The frost crept over their skin, but it only shielded them from anything that might hinder their escape.

Past them flew the mountain. Eduard could not keep them high, and their toes nearly scraped some of the higher rocks. He struggled to keep his focus, while all around him clung to one another and tried to not scream. He knew he would need all of the control he possibly had, if he were to get them into the forest in one piece. As they neared the shimmering trees, he tried to slow them the slightest bit. There was no need to run when they were safe from Winter, and they would need all possible help for a comfortable landing.

They still hit the ground much harder than expected. Caught by the dirt and grass, everyone found themselves torn from their friends and family and thrown this way and that on the ground. There were groans curses as they collected their wits, followed by cries and concerns that their sisters and brothers and comrades were safe. When it became clear that the only damage was a few scraped limbs and dirtied clothes, then came the relief.

Ravis sobbed and clung to Eduard, his legs shaking so badly that it was a wonder he could stand. Toris tried to run to his brothers, but his movement was slowed. Feliks had decided to wrap his arms around his old friend and not let go. Katsuya was crying and running from one person to another, unsure of whether to hug her sister or her brother or both or thank Matthew or see if Alfred felt better. Ivan did not seem to want his sisters out of his sight, though he did appear unnerved as to how intently Natalia was staring at him.

And in the midst of it all, Alfred sat on the ground, staring heavenwards. If any sky were visible through the trees, he might have been admiring the stars. He wore a wide smile, but was so quiet that Matthew was worried.

"Alfred," he asked, "are you hurt?"

"No, Matthew."

"Are you ill?"

"Not at all."

"Does something of the General's curse remain?"

"It does not."

"Then why," asked Matthew, "are you so silent? I would expect you of all people to join in on the cheering!"

"It is relief, da?" asked Ivan. He had broken away from hugs and kisses from his sisters, and noticed his friend on the ground. He held out his hand to the man. "Freedom is a beautiful feeling, is it not?"

Alfred took Ivan's hand. "It is," he said, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He did not let go when he was standing. "And I believe you now."

"Believe us?" asked Matthew.

"That this is real. It's not a dream."

"What convinced you?"

Alfred looked at Ivan, who raised his eyebrows in agreement with Matthew's question. "I dreamed of rescue often," said Alfred. "You were in every one of them, Ivan. We ran the corridors and fought the General, but never once did we escape from the castle."

Ivan laughed. "So, you do believe us now?"

"I have made up my mind, and a hero is never wrong," said Alfred.

"This is, like, totally moving" called Feliks, who still had Toris in his grasp. "But where are we going now? I know General Icy can't find us here, but we're going to have to leave at some point."

"We need to go somewhere that is beyond Father's reach," said Katsuya.

"Then we should go south, where winter never touches," said Matthew. "As far as we can reach."

"Are we...all going together?" asked Ravis.

"We all should," said Ivan. "Father will be after us all. We at least should all go in the same direction."

"I'm not afraid of any stupid winter, but what the hey?" said Feliks. "I don't mind traveling a little. Do you, Toris?"

Toris glanced at Eduard and Ravis, who smiled and nodded. "It sounds like a fine idea."

"And what of you two?" asked Ivan, to Matthew and Alfred. "You will come with us, will you not?"

"If Alfred goes, I will," said Matthew. After all, he had sworn to see his brother to a safe fate. If he had to travel south for that, even to the end of the world, then so be it.

"I certainly am going," said Alfred. "I am a hero, and south seems as good a way as any to look for more adventures!"

"I am glad," said Ivan.

Alfred gave a wide smile. "You will not get rid of me so easily, Ivan. Vanya." He paused. "Vanya sounds better."

"Then by all means, call me that."

"So hey, we're all decided, so we should, like, get going," Feliks said. "We can save this until we get south, right? Better move before the General comes to find us."

* * *

And so they did, and so saved was the brother, banished was the bear, and defied was winter. And while one could say what adventures they had on the journey, what people they met, or what challenges they faced, such tales will not be uttered here. They, as it is said, are stories for another time.

* * *

**Notes of interest: The chapter titles are all lines from Alexander Pushkin's fairy tale-poem _The Tale of Tsar Saltan, of His Son, the Glorious and Mighty Knight Prince Guidon Saltonovich, and of the Fair Swan-Princess_. Yes.**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, nor do I own the fairy tales this fic was based off of.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who read this through! Hope you all enjoyed, and see you all on the dark side of the moon! :)  
**


End file.
